Protection rapprochée
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: [UA][OOC] Une nuit, un ado tente de mettre fin à ses jours... un mois plus tard, un homme est engagé pour le protéger...
1. Prologue

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Shinichan, Shini-cat, Cristalsky, Marnie02, Lybertys et Milie** pour leur review sur Danse d'une nuit d'été

* * *

Prologue

La nuit était noire et froide. Une nuit sans lune en cette fin de mois de Décembre. La neige tombait à gros flocons, entre lesquels une frêle silhouette se mouvait lentement, comme mu par une volonté autre que la sienne. Quiconque aurait était là aurait put voir la démarche titubante de cette ombre, sentir la souffrance inhumaine qui émanait d'elle. Comme si le monde autour d'elle venait de s'écrouler.

Duo marchait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors dans ce froid hivernal. Il était gelé, son corps était parcourut de frissons glacés tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dans son long manteau de toile noire.

Ses longs cheveux châtains retenus en une natte dont il ne restait plus grand-chose à cause du vent, flottaient derrière lui tels un voile de soie. Son visage, si souvent qualifié d'androgyne, était baigné de larmes. Rougis par ses pleurs, ses yeux améthystes, célèbres pour leur couleur unique au monde, n'avaient plus rien d'attrayant.

Malgré tout, il restait magnifique dans sa détresse. Un ange tombé du ciel.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à un pont. Un grand pont qui réunissait les deux rives de la ville où, une dizaine de mètres plus bas, coulait le fleuve.

La lumière qu'envoyaient les lampadaires, se reflétait sur les flocons de neige qui brillaient de mille feux, donnant au paysage, un air irréel de conte de fée.

Soudain Duo s'arrêta. Il contempla, comme hypnotisé, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

La ville était déserte. Mis à part quelques rares voitures, à cette heure plus que tardive, tout le monde dormait.

Une faible lueur passa dans les améthystes levées au ciel. Un doux murmure s'éleva tel une complainte.

_« Pourquoi êtes vous partit ? J'ai encore besoin de vous… Je me sens tellement seul depuis que vous n'êtes plus là… Mais ce soir cela va changer, car ce soir je vais vous rejoindre… Dans peu de temps je serais à vos côtés… »_

Une brise de vent fit s'envoler les mèches de cheveux collées par les larmes sur le visage du jeune homme. Mut par cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait alors, il écarta les bras et se pencha en avant.

Quand Heero sortit de son bureau il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Alors qu'il passait sur le pont, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Une jeune femme, debout sur la barrière du pont, semblait prête à sauter.

Il sortit de sa voiture sans prendre le temps de couper le contact et se précipita vers la silhouette qui, apparemment n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

_« K'so ! Elle ne va quand même pas sauter ! » _pensa le jeune homme.

Il la vit alors écarter les bras et relever la tête. Son corps se pencha en avant et alors qu'elle s'élançait, il la rattrapa de justesse et la tira en arrière.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, Duo sentit des bras puissant se refermer autour de sa taille et l'entraîner vers le sol. Il émit un cri de surprise son souffle se coupa sous le choc de l'atterrissage.

Heero se releva précipitamment et força l'inconnu à en faire de même. A ce moment Duo sembla retrouver ses esprits et par réflexe, se mit à frapper de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restait, la poitrine de son sauveur.

- VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE ! S'écria Heero.

La voix de l'inconnu fit sursauter Duo qui laissa son geste en suspend et leva les yeux pour voir qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Heero eu un choc en découvrant le visage de la « jeune fille » qu'il venait de sauver. Il s'avérait que cette mystérieuse inconnue, malgré son visage efféminé et ses traits fins, était en réalité un homme.

- Je suis pas une fille… et je suis pas inconscient… enfin peut être… je sais pas… je…

Heero prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ses cheveux châtains, d'une longueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu aussi bien chez un homme que chez une femme, lui arrivaient au creux des genoux. Ses oreilles étaient le support de nombreux piercings. Un corps presque trop maigre, une taille fine mais à bien y regarder, néanmoins masculine, et un torse qui sous la chemise noire qu'il portait semblait être musclé jusque ce qu'il fallait.

Un collier en cuir parsemé de piques ornait son cou, et sa chemise noir débraillée, sortait à moitié de son jean « pattes d'éléphant » bleu trop grand pour lui retenu par une ceinture à clou également. Malgré ses chaussures à semelles compensées, il faisait bien une demi tête de moins que lui.

Ce fut la voix enrouée et suppliante de Duo qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- Je vous en prie… qui que vous soyez, lâchez moi…

- Pour que tu recommences ?

Duo baissa la tête, afin de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard accusateur que lui portait son mystérieux sauveur venu de nulle part et s'arracha violement à son étreinte :

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? S'exclama-t-il rageusement.

A peine Duo eut il terminé sa phrase que la main de Heero s'abattit violement sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et porta une main à sa joue meurtrie, tandis que des larmes s'échappaient silencieusement de ses yeux.

- Je vous déteste ! Fit Duo d'une voix brisée par des sanglots imminents.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir ! En attendant tu vas venir avec moi ! Rétorqua Heero d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Ou voulez vous m'emmener ? Demanda craintivement Duo.

- Quelque part ou tu pourras te réchauffer !

Duo ne répondit rien et se laissa faire lorsque Heero le conduisit à sa voiture. Heero l'emmena dans un bar. Ils s'installèrent tout au fond, et Heero commanda un café et, après avoir concerté son vis-à-vis, un chocolat chaud pour lui.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Duo.

- Quel âge as tu ?

- J'ai eu dix-neuf ans la semaine dernière. Vous êtes de la police pour me poser toutes ces questions ?

- Hai. Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Je vous écoute…

- Pourquoi avoir voulu te jeter du pont ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Duo se contenta de baisser la tête, s'enfermant dans un mutisme que même toutes les menaces du mondes ne parviendraient pas à venir à bout.

Après un instant de silence gêné, Duo fini par lever la tête et demanda d'une petite voix à l'homme en face de lui :

- Je suis fatigué, je voudrais rentrer chez moi…

- Je te raccompagne, fit Heero en attrapant sa veste.

Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, aucun des deux homme n'osèrent rompre le silence pensant. Quinze minutes plus tard, Duo déclara :

- Vous pouvez me laisser ici, je continuerai à pieds.

Heero s'arrêta et alors que le natté allait refermer la portière derrière lui, Heero demanda :

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

Duo stoppa subitement son geste. Après un instant d'hésitation, il murmura :

- Vous pouvez… Monsieur…

- Hn ?

- Je… euh… Merci, souffla Duo avant de claquer la portière.

Heero regarda Duo s'enfuir en courant, son long manteau noir volant derrière lui. Quand ce dernier eut disparut au détour d'une rue, il sortit de sa contemplation et rentra chez lui.

Après être rentré chez lui, Heero tourna un long moment dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Obnubilé par l'image d'un jeune homme au cheveux longs et au regard d'une tristesse envoûtante, qui dansait devant ses yeux.

Il fit par s'endormir, bien des heures plus tard, pensant toujours à ce mystérieux inconnu.

Duo traversait la rue pour rentrer chez lui quand soudain, une voiture sortie de nulle part fonça droit sur lui. Aveuglé par la lumière des phares, et ses réflexes atténués par le froid et la fatigue, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la voiture et se la prit de plein fouet.

Celle-ci s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, observa un instant le corps étendu dans la neige avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit noire.

Il n'y eut pas un cri, aucun bruit hormis les crissements des pneus sur la chaussée mouillée ne vient troubler cette nuit paisible.

Dans le matin qui se levait, alors que la neige s'arrêtait de tomber, le hurlement d'une sirène retentit au loin.

* * *

Voila pour le prologue, j'espere que cela vous a plus ! n'hesitez pas a me faire par de vos impressions !!

Cette fic sera updatée une fois par semaine ! je vous dis donc a dimanche prochain :)

bisous

- Shini -


	2. Chapitre I  Harcèlement

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Lybertys, Kaga78, Aurore626, SNT59, Yaone-kami, Hell, Naviek, Marnie02 **et** Dessengel **pour leur review sur le prologue de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Je me relis plusieurs fois afin de me corriger, mais il m'arrive d'oublier des fautes. Si quelqu'un ayant un peu d'expérience veux bien m'aider, j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre I : Harcèlement.

Duo rentrait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital après y avoir passé trois semaines. Suite à l'attentat dont il avait été victime, Duo était resté quinze jours dans le coma. Quand il s'était réveillé, les médecins l'avaient gardé une semaine en observation afin d'être sûr que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Tous les examens ne présentant rien d'inquiétant pour la santé du jeune homme, le médecin lui avait finalement accordé l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui, à la seule et unique condition, qu'il reste tranquille les premiers jours.

A peine Duo était il arrivé chez lui, que déjà le téléphone sonnait. Énervé de ce faire ainsi déranger, il décrocha le combiné d'un geste brusque.

- Allo ? Fit-il furieusement.

- … bip bip bip bip.

- Vedä kateen (1) ! Jura le jeune homme en raccrochant violement le combiné de téléphone.

Duo monta dans sa chambre, jeta son sac de sport sur son lit et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain.

Lentement, il se déshabilla. Nu face à la glace, il observa longuement ce corps qui était le sien.

Un corps bien proportionné malgré quelques kilos en moins. Son torse imberbe et bien dessiné, des abdos qui n'avaient rien à envier à toutes ces gravures de modes. Des jambes longues et fines mais néanmoins musclées, bref un corps d'Apollon, sur lequel les femmes n'étaient pas les seules à fantasmer.

Seule ombre qui entachait cette perfection, de fines cicatrices et les hématomes encore non effacés qui zébraient la quasi-totalité de son torse et de ses bras.

Duo regarda son reflet avec dégoût avant de détourner les yeux et d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Il régla la température de l'eau aussi chaud que sa peau le lui permettait et se laissa envahir par la douce sensation des gouttes d'eau glissant avec délice sur sa peau laiteuse.

Il ne sait combien de temps il resta ainsi, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Quand la vapeur envahit la pièce et que la chaleur commença à devenir étouffante, Duo consentit enfin à sortir de la douche. Il saisit la serviette qu'il avait sortit au préalable et enroula ses cheveux à l'intérieur, afin de les égoutter un maximum. Il noua rapidement la deuxième sur sa taille et retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son armoire et en sortit un boxer noir qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis il prit un pantalon et un haut au hasard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour à la salle de bain et peignait ses cheveux, avant de les séparer en trois part égales et de les natter.

Une fois fait, il mit un album des Guns et entreprit de vider son sac, que Quatre, un ami de ses parents lui avait gentiment apporté lorsqu'il avait apprit son hospitalisation.

Fatigué, Duo posa son sac au pied de son lit, et s'endormit.

Il dormit d'un sommeil léger et peuplé de cauchemars, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone ne le réveil en sursaut.

Comme un zombie, il descendit les marches et encore à moitié endormit, il décrocha :

- Allo ? Fit-il d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

- Duo c'est Quatre ! Je te réveille ?

- Hum mais c'est pas grave.

- Tu es bien rentré ?

- Oui merci Quatre, ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu es sûr que tout vas bien, Duo ? Si tu as un problème tu n'hésites pas à nous appeler moi ou Trowa, d'accord ?

- D'accord Quatre, je te remercie.

- On passera te voir ce week end, en attendant, tu as entendu ce que le médecin t'a dit, pas d'effort inutiles et beaucoup de repos.

- Pour ce qui est du repos, je n'y manquerais pas ! Pour ça tu peux compter sur moi ! Répondit le jeune homme une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Passe une bonne soirée Duo.

- Merci Quat-chan, à toi aussi, embrasse Tro-man pour moi.

- Ce sera fait. A bientôt !

- Au revoir.

Duo raccrocha, en esquissant un sourire et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Quatre et Trowa étaient un couple de trentenaire, amis de longue date de ses parents, Daniel et Helmi. Le couple avait prit Duo sous son aile lorsque ses parents et sa jeune sœur, Hélène, avaient été tués dans un accident de la route, il y a un mois.

Ils étaient toujours là pour lui, mais Duo avait plus l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. Il ne leur avait rien dit de sa tentative de suicide. Lorsque Quatre l'avait interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dehors le jour de son accident, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, ne supportant plus la solitude de cette grande maison à présent vide.

La gorge de Duo se serra et une boule lui noua l'estomac quand il se mit à penser à sa famille qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Daniel était un homme de la cinquantaine, d'origine américaine. Sa voix grave et sa moustache épaisse lui donnait un air de mafieux, mais aux yeux de beaucoup, il était un homme d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve et d'une grande simplicité.

Sa mère, Helmi, avait dix ans de moins que son père. D'origine scandinave, Duo avait hérité d'elle sa peau d'une pâleur extrême et ses cheveux clairs. Helmi était une femme qui, malgré leur fortune, avait sut rester simple et naturelle.

Duo les admirait pour ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui et pour cette force de caractère dont tous deux étaient pourvus. Avant sa naissance, sa mère avait mis au monde un enfant mort né. Malgré ce traumatisme, ils avaient réussit à surmonter la douleur et avait eu deux autres enfants, Duo et Hélène. Dans son cœur, Duo regrettait ce grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Hélène, sa cadette de quatre ans était une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle possédait la même joie de vivre que son frère, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Souvent leurs rires retentissaient dans la maison, et leur querelles, quand il y avait, ne durait jamais plus que quelques heures.

Duo sentait que ses larmes menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il les essuya hargneusement avec sa manche en se giflant mentalement.

_« Boy's dont cry.. Je ne dois pas pleurer… mais… c'est tellement dur sans eux…je n'ai plus la force de me battre… si encore il y avait quelqu'un pour me retenir, pour m'ôter ce désir de partir… mais je suis seul… personne pour effacer mes larmes, pour jeter au loin ma douleur et partager ma peine… il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici… »_

Duo savait pertinemment comment se terminaient ces moments de déprime : la dernière fois, il était sur le point de se jeter du haut d'un pont…

Ainsi, quand ses idées noires refaisaient surface, Duo pensait à son mystérieux sauveur.

_« - Je peux te faire confiance ?_

_- Vous pouvez… »_

Même si cet homme était un parfait inconnu, il lui avait donné sa parole. Se laisser abattre revenait à trahir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Tel un automate, Duo alla s'asseoir devant le piano à queue situé au milieu du salon. Avec une délicatesse toute particulière, ses doigts effleurèrent les touches, libérant une mélodie douce et apaisante. Duo aimait jouer du piano. Cela lui permettait de se libérer l'esprit tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la musique. Il tenait ce don de sa mère.

Quand il était encore enfant, il aimait s'allonger sur le tapis du salon et écouter sa mère jouer des grands classiques. Quand il avait été en âge d'apprendre, elle lui avait enseigner son savoir. A présent, il connaissait par cœur plusieurs morceaux des plus grands compositeurs.

Quand la musique s'acheva, le natté se sentait comme libérer d'un pesant fardeau. En lui, régnait un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis la mort de sa famille.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le carillon de l'horloge murale. Le natté leva la tête, et avisant l'heure tardive, il se leva et alla se préparer un petit repas, qu'il avala rapidement. Après quoi, il se posa un moment devant la télévision.

N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant à regarder, il alla chercher dans ses DVD. Son choix s'arrêta sur _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, _un film qu'il adorait. Vers le milieu du film, le téléphone sonna. Duo stoppa son film et alla répondre, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

- Allo ?

- … bip bip bip bip.

Il haussa les épaules et reposa le combiné avant de retourner s'asseoir. Cependant, à peine eu t-il fait quelques pas, que la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau.

Cette fois ci, il répondit en haussant le ton :

- Allo ?

- … bip bip bip bip.

- Fait chié ! Enfoirés ! Jura le natté en raccrochant.

Il retourna s'asseoir et remit son film.

Lorsque celui-ci se termina, le jeune homme tombait de fatigue. Il éteignit la télévision et monta se coucher.

Alors qu'il passait devant le téléphone, il se mit à sonner de nouveau. Passablement énervé, le natté arracha le téléphone :

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria-t-il.

- …. Bip bip bip.

Petit à petit, l'énervement faisait place à la peur. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit une nouvelle fois. Duo s'en empara :

-Vous me voulez quoi putain ?!

- … Je veux que tu meurs !!!!… bip bip bip…

Le combiné tomba sur le sol. Essayant de contrôler au mieux qu'il pouvait le tremblement de ses mains, Après un quelques secondes, il ramassa le combiné et composa avec empressement, le numéro de Quatre.

- Allo ? Fit une voix endormit.

- Quatre…

- Duo ? s'exclama Quatre, à présent totalement réveillé en entendant la voix terrorisée du jeune homme.

- J'ai peur Quatre…

- Duo que se passe t-il ?

- J'ai peur… ne me laisse pas tout seul… sanglota Duo.

- J'arrive Duo ! En attendant tu fermes toutes les portes à clefs et tu coupes le téléphone, compris ?

Soudain, une vitre vola en éclat. Quatre entendit le natté se mettre à hurler puis plus rien.

- Bip bip bip….

- Duo ? DUO ? appela Quatre.

Il sauta hors du lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse tandis que Trowa, réveillé par les appels de son amant faisait de même.

Alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Quatre, une des grandes baies vitrés du salon vola en éclat. Terrorisé, Duo se mit à hurler tandis que la lumière s'éteignait, suite à une coupure de courant.

Le téléphone glissa entre ses doigts , tombant sur le sol en un bruit sourd que Duo n'entendit pas.

Pour Duo, le temps s'était comme arrêter. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il resta pétrifié sur place, lui parurent interminables.

Quand il recouvrit sa mobilité, il verrouilla toutes les portes, tira les rideaux sans prendre le temps de fermer les volets et débrancha le téléphone comme Quatre le lui avait ordonné et courut faire de même à l'étage.

Une fois barricadé à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide afin de calmer les battement frénétiques de son cœur. Après quoi, il se laissa glisser contre la porte et posa son menton sur ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras.

Malgré sa fatigue, il se fit violence pour rester éveillé. Il ne sait combien de temps il lutta, mais le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit, recroquevillé en position fœtale contre la porte.

* * *

Vedä kateen Vas te faire foutre.

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! 

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	3. Chapitre II  Un homme à protéger

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur :  x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : ** Y****aone-kami**,** Aurore626**, **Noan**, **SNT59**, **Shuichi**, **Lybertys**, **Hell**, **Gayana**, **Kaga78 **et** Marnie02 **pour leur review sur le chapitre I de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

Chapitre II : Un homme à protéger.

Le natté se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant du salon. Fébrilement, il attrapa son portable qui indiquait cinq heure trente du matin. Quand il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers en courant, son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il craignait que l'intrus puisse l'entendre de là ou il se trouvait. Il retient sa respiration afin de s'efforcer à calmer les battements de son cœur et écouta.

Quand il entendit l'inconnu crier son nom, il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Trowa et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Duo trouva Trowa debout devant la porte de sa chambre, visiblement inquiet de trouver celle-ci vide.

- Trowa, appela-t-il d'une voix encore toute endormie.

Ledit Trowa se retourna vivement et poussa un soupire de soulagement en apercevant Duo, fatigué certes, mais bel et bien sain et sauf.

- Duo !! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non je vais bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, souffla le natté. Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, Quatre est en bas, il s'occupe de remettre le courant. Viens !

Duo suivit Trowa jusqu'en bas. Le courant était revenu et lorsqu'ils furent en bas des escaliers, Trowa appela Quatre :

- Quatre, peux-tu apporter une paire de chaussures pour Duo s'il te plait ?

En effet, une grosse pierre se trouvait sur le tapis, au milieu des éclats de verres qui s'étaient propagés dans toute la pièce.

Quand Quatre vit Duo, il s'écria de soulagement :

- Par Allah ! Duo tu n'as rien !

- Merci Quatre, non je vais bien !

- Duo, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Trowa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Quatre fit chauffer du café tandis que Duo se préparait un chocolat chaud. Il prit place à table et commença son récit :

- Je ne sais pas,… je… j'ai reçu plusieurs appels anonymes dans la soirée. Le dernier appel que j'ai reçu, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il voulait que je meurs. A cet instant la vitre à explosée et la lumière à été coupée.

- Je vais appeler un ami, en attendant, tu vas aller prendre un bain pour te détendre, d'accord ?

- Mais il faut ranger…

- Non, tu ne touches à rien pour le moment !

- Très bien !

Duo se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand il se retourna :

- Merci d'être venu, souffla-t-il avant de monter à l'étage.

Duo ouvrit son armoire, en sortit des vêtements ainsi qu'un boxer noir et alla se faire couler un bain brûlant.

Il en sortit une bonne demi heure plus tard, s'habilla rapidement et refit sa natte. Une fois prêt, il descendit rejoindre ses amis au salon.

Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, en entendant Quatre parler avec un homme dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue, pourtant, il était incapable de mettre un visage dessus.

Intrigué, il se rendit à la cuisine, pour trouver Trowa et Quatre en pleine discussion avec son mystérieux sauveur…

Quand Heero vit une silhouette habillée d'un jean bleu délavé déchiré sur les cuisses et les genoux, un haut en résille noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt des Guns trop grand pour lui, se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte, il manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

Remarquant le trouble du jeune homme, Quatre tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention de son ami et vit Duo qui le regardait d'un air tout aussi étonné.

- Duo, je te présente Heero Yuy, un ami. Il sera chargé de ta protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Vous… murmura le natté qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Trowa surpris.

- Hn. C'est le gamin que j'ai…

- Oui, on s'est rencontré vite fait un soir dans un bar, le coupa le natté, devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

Heero le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire et Duo l'en remercia mentalement.

- Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans les détails, déclara alors Quatre, Duo ? Connais tu quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en vouloir pour un quelconque motif ?

- Je… non, je ne vois vraiment pas. Souffla le natté. Quatre, penses-tu que cela à un lien avec l'accident d'il y a trois semaines ?

- Je ne pense pas prendre de risque en disant qu'il y a de forte chance que oui.

- Quel accident ? Demanda Heero.

Duo lança un regard à Quatre qui répondit à son ami :

- Il y a trois semaines, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à une heure tardive, Duo s'est fait renversé par une voiture et laissé pour mort. D'après les médecins, il serait resté plusieurs heures inconscient dans la neige avant que les secours n'arrivent. Il est resté quinze jours dans le coma. Il est rentré hier dans l'après midi de l'hôpital. C'est dans la soirée qu'ont commencé les appels anonymes.

- Quand je suis rentré hier, j'avais à peine mis le pied dans la maison que le téléphone sonnait. Quand j'ai décroché, il n'y avait personne au bout du fil.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Brisant le silence, Quatre se tourna vers Duo et lui dit :

- Maintenant que tu es en sécurité, tu peux aller te reposer.

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Heero posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous connaissez ce gamin ?

- Oui, il est le fils de très bons amis à nous.

- Hn. Ou sont ses parents ?

- Ils sont décédés, ainsi que sa jeune sœur, dans un accident de voiture survenu il y a un mois.

_« Alors voila la raison pour laquelle il a tenté de se suicider… »_ pensa Heero.

- Je vais me renseigner au sujet de l'accident. Déclara Heero. Il n'est pas impossible que les personnes qui en ont après le gamin soient liées à l'accident de ses parents. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus au sujet de sa famille ?

- Daniel était PDG d'une des plus grandes firmes pharmaceutiques américaines. Helmi était styliste. Quant à Hélène, sa sœur elle venait de commencer un BEP stylisme. Elle voulait faire comme sa mère. Ils menaient une vie tranquille.

Quand Duo se réveilla, il s'étira paresseusement à la façon d'un félin et se tourna pour regarder l'heure.

_« 14:30 !! J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux juste quelques secondes. » _songea le natté.

Soudain, le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience d'un détail et sauta hors de son lit. Il précipita dans les escaliers qu'il descendit trois par trois et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Ne voyant personne, il se rendit au salon, toujours en courant quand un cri l'arrêta :

- STOP !

Duo pila au son de la voix et se retourna pour voir Heero avec une caisse à la main.

- Quatre et Trowa sont partis ?

- Iie. Ils sont au salon, ils ramassent les bouts de verres.

Voyant que Duo s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, il ajouta :

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Le sol est parsemé de verre, tu ne rentres pas sans chaussures !

Sans attendre la réponse, Heero retourna au salon afin d'aider le couple et Duo alla mettre une paire de chaussures.

- Tiens Duo ! Tu es déjà levé ?

- Hum hum, répondit le natté d'un air évasif, tout en s'agenouillant afin de ramasser les morceaux de verres qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Trowa regarda Quatre qui lui lança un regard attristé, face au mutisme de leur jeune ami. Regard, qui n'échappa pas à Heero.

Quand Duo s'éclipsa pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter, Heero interrogea Quatre.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Je m'inquiète au sujet de Duo. Pas seulement à cause des menaces dont il a été victime, mais aussi pour son comportement. Chaque fois qu'on le voit il semble sombrer un peu plus. Dire qu'il y a encore un mois, c'était un garçon plein de vie, toujours d'humeur joyeuse et qui parlait sans arrêt. Je ne vois plus cette étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux, ils semblent comme morts. J'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse dépérir, confia le trentenaire.

- Pour aller mieux, il doit d'abord faire son deuil. Mais la douleur est encore trop présente, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt à passer à autre chose et à aller de l'avant. Et puis, met toi à sa place, tu perds ta famille et te retrouves seul, sans plus personne sur qui te raccrocher… Il faut lui laisser un temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie, le rassura Trowa.

Un bruit sur la droite leur fit savoir que le principal intéressé était de retour et ils mirent fin à la discussion.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent de ramasser les plus gros morceaux et Duo passa l'aspirateur dans la pièce afin d'enlever les morceaux invisibles à l'œil nu.

Quand ce fut fait, Quatre et Trowa prirent congés de Duo, qui ne cachait pas son appréhension.

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo ! Je peux t'assurer qu'avec Heero tu ne risques absolument rien ! Le rassura Trowa.

- Merci, souffla le natté en serrant Quatre dans ses bras.

- Nous passerons te voir ce week end. Si jamais il y a quoi que se soit qui ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux nous appeler.

- Voui Quat-chan, merci, répéta Duo en libérant son ami de son étreinte.

- Prends soin de lui, Heero, fit alors Quatre en se tournant vers leur ami.

- Hn.

Duo ne comprit pas la signification de ce _« Hn »_ mais, voyant le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Quatre, il sut alors qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Sur ce, ils partirent, laissant Duo seul avec Heero. Le natté se tourna alors vers son vis-à-vis et lui dit :

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter la maison. Si vous êtes là pour un temps indéterminé, autant que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous.

- Hn. Merci.

Il commença par lui faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Partant de la porte d'entrée, ils passèrent au salon, puis à la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon par l'autre côté. Une porte donnait accès au bureau de Daniel et Helmi. A côté, la bibliothèque et la buanderie.

Puis, Heero suivit Duo à l'étage. celui-ci lui montra dans l'ordre, la chambre de ses parents, celle de sa sœur, puis, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Au bout du couloir, sa propre chambre. La pièce voisine de la chambre du natté était une chambre d'ami. Quand ils arrivèrent dans celle-ci, Duo déclara :

- Voici votre chambre. J'espère que celle-ci vous convient.

- C'est parfait ! Merci Duo, répondit Heero.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander, ajouta le natté. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Duo laissa Heero prendre possession de la chambre et redescendit au salon. Là, il ferma les volets et se rendit à l'extérieur chercher du bois pour la cheminée.

Une fois de retour, il posa les bûches sur le carrelage et entreprit d'allumer le feu. Alors qu'il posait le dernier bout de bois, le téléphone sonna.

Duo sursauta violement et s'approcha lentement du téléphone, appréhendant le moment de décrocher.

Il décrocha avant de la sonnerie ne retentisse une nouvelle fois, et comme la veille, la communication se coupa.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau. Il décrocha vivement :

- Meurs !!

- LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !!! Hurla le jeune homme avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Alerté par le cri du natté, Heero se précipita à sa rencontre et le trouva tremblant de tout son corps, le regard dans le vide alors que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau.

Il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il posa sa main sur son épaule tout en l'appelant :

- Duo ?

- AAAAAH !! Cria le natté en se débattant.

- DUO ! C'est moi… c'est Heero ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le nom de son sauveur sembla ramener le natté à la réalité. Il cessa de se débattre et releva la tête, lui lançant un regard apeuré.

- Heero ? Je… pardon… s'excusa Duo en reculant précipitamment

Dans la pièce, le téléphone sonnait toujours. Heero s'en empara :

- Allo ?

- Euh… Est-ce que Duo est là ?

- C'est de la part de qui ?

- Hilde, une amie de Fac.

- Je vous le passe, déclara Heero. C'est une certaine Hilde pour toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Duo en lui tendant le combiné.

- Allo ?

- Duo ? Ça va ? Tu as une toute petite voix !

- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- C'était qui l'homme qui a décroché ?

- Euh… c'est… un ami, j'étais loin du téléphone, donc je lui ai demandé de décrocher à ma place, fit l'américain.

Heero lui lança un regard sceptique auquel Duo ne prêta pas attention.

- Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu en cours, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Merci Hilde, c'est gentil. Je vais bien. Je pense retourner en cours d'ici la semaine prochaine. Peux**-**tu faire passer le message aux professeurs s'il te plait ?

- Ce sera fait !

- Je te remercie Hilde, à bientôt.

- A bientôt Duo !

Duo raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement, et face au regard que lui lançait l'homme en face de lui, il demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu répondes au téléphone, d'accord ? Si c'est urgent, ils n'ont cas t'appeler sur ton portable.

- Très bien, de toute façon, j'allais le débrancher, j'ai pas envie de sursauter à chaque sonnerie.

- Hn. Je m'en chargerais.

- Hum.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, ne le supportant plus, Duo déclara :

- Euh… je vais préparer à manger. Vous aimez les pâtes à la carbonara ?

- Hn.

- Hn quoi ? Demanda Duo surprit.

- Oui.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit à la cuisine tandis que Heero restait là, contemplant l'endroit où avait disparut le natté avant de remonter finir de ranger les affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelques coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

- Tu peux entrer.

- Le repas est prêt , dit Duo.

- Hn… j'arrive.

Heero s'installa à table et Duo le servit avant de faire de même pour lui. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Duo demande :

- Monsieur Yuy ?

- Heero.

- Quoi ?

- Appellesmoi Heero.

- Très bien… Heero… c'est quoi votre métier exactement ?

- Je suis flic, mais il m'arrive aussi de travailler en temps que garde du corps. Et toi ?

- Je suis en première année de fac de droit. Je… je voulais vous remercier de n'avoir rien dit à Quatre et Trowa…

- Je t'en prie. Mais n'essayes pas de recommencer.

- Je vous ai donné ma parole. Je ne mens jamais.

Heero lui lança un regard sceptique et Duo se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Quoi ? Vous auriez préférer que je lui dise j'ai été menacé de mort ? Je n'aime pas mentir, je le fais quand je n'ai pas le choix.

Un ange passa avant que Duo ne change de sujet.

- Yuy c'est japonais non ?

- Oui, je suis japonais par ma mère et français par mon père.

- Vous parlez japonais ? Demanda Duo soudain intéressé.

Heero leva un regarda amusé, et avec un petit sourire en coin, il répondit :

- Hai. J'ai passé toute mon enfance jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans au Japon. Mon père travaillait dans les relations étrangères. Il a rencontré ma mère lorsqu'il travaillait au Japon. Lorsqu'il a dûretourner en France, ma mère ne l'a pas suivit et je suis resté avec elle. Je ne voyais mon père que rarement, puis j'ai fini par le perdre complètement de vue. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait marié et aurait deux enfants.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vivre aux États Unis ?

- L'année de mes dix-huit ans, ma mère est morte d'un cancer, je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait au Japon. Alors je suis parti aux États Unis pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Je suis désolé pour votre mère, fit l'américain d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Heero avait raconté son passé mais pas Duo, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se confier et Heero ne le força pas.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. Comme à son habitude, Duo ne toucha quasiment pas son assiette. Heero l'observait mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se souvenant des paroles de Quatre : _« J'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse dépérir »._ Heero avait la même sensation, cependant, il préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui-même craignant de se mettre Duo à dos s'il lui en faisait part. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et ne savait rien du caractère du garçon.

Duo débarrassa la table et Heero voulut l'y aider, mais le jeune homme refusa :

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

Pour cette fois, Heero n'insista pas, mais se jura mentalement que c'était bien la première et dernière fois que Duo s'occupait des taches ménagères tout seul. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme faire ce qu'il avait à faire et alla prendre sa douche.

De retour dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise de trouver Duo assit sur son lit. Quand il l'entendit arriver, l'américain bafouilla :

- Je… euh… je me demandais si vous vouliez regarder un film avec moi ? Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je comprendrai parfaitement que préfériez faire autre chose…

- Je te remercie Duo, j'accepte avec plaisir, répondit le japonais en lui souriant gentiment.

- Oh euh… très bien, je vous attends en bas dans ce cas, répondit le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

Heero le suivit du regard, hypnotisé par sa natte qui lui battaitles reins, suivant le moindre mouvement de son corps élancé.

Duo entendit Heero descendre les escaliers et se retourna, lui adressant un sourire resplendissant, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les sourires forcés qu'il lançait de temps en temps.

- Tu as choisis le film ? Demanda Heero.

- Non, je vous attendais. Je ne sais pas quel genre de film vous préférez…

- Cela n'a aucune importance, tu peux mettre celui que tu veux, répondit Heero, néanmoins reconnaissant au natté pour l'avoir attendu.

Heero devait reconnaître que le jeune homme, malgré son look un peu particulier, était très bien élevé.

Duo s'accroupi devant la tour ou il rangeait ses DVD, tournant le dos à Heero qui prit le temps de l'observer plus attentivement. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Le natté revient un instant plus tard en brandissant le film de son choix.

- Tadaaaam !!! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le japonais. Dracula ! Cela vous convient**-**il ?

Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Duo, tout sourire, mit le film en route. Après quoi, il alla se caller dans le canapé, le menton sur les genoux.

Vers le milieu du film, Duo se leva, et sous le regard intrigué de Heero, prit la direction de la cuisine.

Il en revient les bras chargés de friandises en tout genre qu'il déposa sur le canapé, entre lui et Heero, qui le regardait faire, une lueur d'amusement, brillant dans ses yeux cobalts.

- Allez-y, servez-vous ! Déclara Duo en désignant le tas de bonbons.

- C'est mauvais pour ta ligne, fit remarquer Heero en souriant.

Duo le fixa avec un air le plus sérieux du monde, avant de reporter son attention sur sa taille. Là, il tira sur sa ceinture, et tandis qu'il calculait l'espace entre son ventre et son jean, il déclara :

- Ça va, j'ai encore de la marge !

Contre toute attente, Heero éclata de rire, qui se renforça quand il vit Duo lui lancer un regard interrogateur et demander :

- Ben quoi ?

Le japonais lui adressa un de ses rares sourires. Pas un maigre sourire en coin comme il en avait l'habitude, non, un vrai sourire resplendissant qui illuminait son visage, le rendant encore plus beau.

Lorsque le film fut terminé, ils montèrent à l'étage. Duo s'arrêta devant la salle de bain et déclara :

- Bonne nuit Heero.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Duo, répondit le japonais avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre Heero se déshabilla et changea de boxer pour la nuit. Après quoi, il se glissa entre les draps, et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la douche. Un long moment plus tard, il entendit Duo entrer dans sa chambre et s'affairer à ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient avant de se coucher à son tour.

Voila, comme promis, le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	4. Chapitre III  Premier jour de cohabitat

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **shuichi, ****Y****aone-kami, SephyRSDH, SNT59, Aurore626, Nass, Dessengel, Catirella, ingrid94, Marnie02 **et** Lybertys** pour leur review sur le chapitre II de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre III : Premier jour de cohabitation.

Heero fut réveillé par des voix, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Son instinct lui dictant sa conduite, il se leva, s'habilla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et à pas de loup, il longea le couloir et descendit les escaliers.

Se guidant au son de la voix, il arriva à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit de la musique s'élever doucement de la pièce.

Dos à lui, Duo faisait la poussière des étagères, en chantant au son de la musique.

Se sentant observé, il se retourna et découvrit Heero qui le regardait, la chemise encore à moitié ouverte et les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude.

- C'est la musique qui vous a réveillé ? Demanda Duo gêné.

Devant le manque de réponse de la part de son garde du corps, Duo ajouta :

- Je vous prie de me pardonner, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous réveiller.

Heero sembla revenir sur terre et le rassura d'un sourire :

- Non, ce n'est rien. Quelle heure est-il ?

- A peine dix heures, répondit le natté en avisant la petite horloge posée sur une étagère en face de lui.

Bien qu'il fut surprit de l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était levé, Heero n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Je vous ai préparé du café, comme je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez au petit déjeuner, fit Duo en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

- Le café c'est très bien, déclara Heero en le suivant.

Heero prit la cafetière et se servit un bol de café avant de s'installer à table et de commencer à manger.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda le japonais au jeune homme assit en face de lui.

Duo secoua négativement la tête en déclarant :

- Je ne mange jamais le matin.

Heero le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, Heero monta à l'étage prendre sa douche tandis que Duo terminait son ménage dans la bibliothèque. Quand celui-ci fut achevé, Duo couru dans sa chambre et se choisit une dizaine d'albums et redescendit avec le tout. Il en choisit trois qu'il mit dans la chaîne hi-fi, monta légèrement le son et comme pour la pièce précédente, il s'activa à passer l'aspirateur.

Quand Heero arriva dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son jeune protéger. Duo, un foulard noir dans les cheveux, un autre rose pale d'une longueur incroyable, enroulé à la hâte autour du cou et habillé d'un vieux T-shirt Metallica et d'un de ses éternels jeans trop grands pour lui, chantait tout en nettoyant les vitres, debout sur une chaise.

- Tu aimes chanter ? Demanda Heero.

Duo qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta . Il se retourna et trouva le japonais assit dans le canapé en train de le regarder. Il lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse tout en répondant :

- Oui ! Je sais que je chante mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand il y a une chanson que j'adore, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chanter.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, puis ajouta :

- Quel groupe est-ce ?

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça subitement, et c'est scandalisé qu'il s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Mötley Crüe ?

- Iie, répondit le nippon.

Duo, toujours sur sa chaise, posa les deux mains sur ses hanches et demanda :

- Vous connaissez quand même Skid Row ?

Hochement négatif de la tête du japonais.

- Guns'n'Roses ?

Deuxième hochement négatif.

- Europe ? Black Sabbath ? Iron Maiden ? Deep Purple ? Metallica ? AC/DC ? Judas Priest ?

Hochement négatif pour tous de la part du japonais qui, devant la mine décomposée de Duo, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- Scorpions ? Demanda d'une tout petite voix l'américain.

Cette fois ci Heero acquiesça et Duo soupira de soulagement et avec amusement lui dit :

- Vous n'êtes finalement pas un cas si désespéré que ça !

Durant toute la fin de la matinée, Duo entreprit de lui faire découvrir ses groupes préférés.

Il était treize heures passées quand le jeune américain posa par hasard ses yeux sur l'horloge du salon.

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié de faire à manger ! S'exclama Duo paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas grave Duo ! Le rassura Heero.

- Vous aimez les pizzas ? Demande Duo gêné.

- Hai.

- Dans ce cas je m'en occupe, fit l'américain en se levant.

Dans la cuisine, Duo ouvrit le congélateur et en sortit une pizza.

- Où sont rangés les couverts ? Demanda Heero.

- Oh, laissez je vais m'en occuper, répondit le jeune homme en mettant la pizza dans le four.

- Écoutes Duo, si nous devons cohabiter un certain temps, je tiens à t'aider. Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder pendant que tu fais tout tout seul.

Duo baissa la tête à la façon d'un enfant qui se fait réprimander et dit d'une petite voix :

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, c'est juste que… j'ai pris l'habitude de me débrouiller seul.

- Je comprend Duo, je ne te gronde pas. Allez, dis moi où se trouve les ustensiles ?

Duo lui indiqua la place de chaque objet et pendant que Heero dressait la table, il prépara une salade de tomate.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur repas de fortune, Heero déclara :

- Duo, j'aurais besoin deregarder dans les affaires de tes parents. J'ai… certaines choses à vérifier.

Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à cette requête sursauta et après un moment d'hésitation, il dit :

- D'accord…

- Merci.

Le japonais se rendit alors dans le bureau de Daniel et Helmi. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et les deux bureaux se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Heero commença par inspecter le bureau de Daniel. Il fouilla dans les papiers du défunt et feuilleta son répertoire à la recherche d'un indice.

Au bout d'une heure passée à chercher un quelconque indice, il abandonna ses recherches et passa à l'inspection du second bureau.

De même que pour le premier, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, qui puisse laisser suspecter quelque chose.

Il ouvrit tout de même le second tiroir et fut étonné de trouver quelques photos de Duo. Elles faisaient visiblement toutes parties de la même série.

Duo nu, vu de profil, les cheveux détachés cachant son intimité. Assit sur un rocher, il regardait la mer d'un air évasif.

Troublé, Heero n'entendit pas Duo entrer dans la pièce, et sursauta lorsque celui-ci demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Heero lui montra la photo avec un petit sourire en coin et Duo se mit à rougir violement. Il lui arracha la photo des mains et la remit dans le tiroir avant de le fermer.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son garde du corps, il déclara, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

- Maman était photographe à ses heures perdues. Elle adorait me prendre en photo… elle disait que j'étais son modèle.

Heero remarqua que c'était la première fois que Duo parlait ouvertement de ses parents. Cependant il ne posa pas de questions, laissant au jeune homme le choix d'en dire plus ou de s'arrêter.

- Cela fait bizarre de venir dans cette pièce, déclara l'américain en la parcourant du regard. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dehors, je vais chercher des bûches pour le feu.

- Très bien.

Duo sortit de la pièce et Heero en fit de même cinq minutes plus tard. Il monta alors dans sa chambre et composa un numéro sur son portable :

- Passez moi Merquise ! Demanda-t-il sèchement

- Yuy ?

- Hn.

- Mon cher coéquipier !! Que me vaut donc l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Je voudrais que tu vérifies quelque chose pour moi.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Voilà, j'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur toutes les relations intimes ou non de Daniel et Helmi Maxwell.

- C'est en relation avec le gamin que tu dois protéger ?

- C'est justement ce que j'aimerai**s** savoir. Si l'accident survenu il y a un mois a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le fils soit menacé de mort. Déclara Heero en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Ok, je regarde ça pour toi et je te rappel si j'ai du nouveau.

- Hn. Merci Zechs !

- De rien… Heero…

- Hn ?

- Fait attention à toi !

- Hn.

Heero raccrocha et allait se détourner, lorsqu'un détail à l'extérieur attira son attention. Il chercha Duo du regard et le vit dans la cours en train de recouper une bûche trop grosse.

Sans perdre une minute, il se précipita dans le couloir et descendit les marches trois par trois. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ralentit sa course et rejoignit Duo qui, étonné lui demanda :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Viens Duo, ne reste pas dehors, répondit le japonais en le prenant part les épaules et le faisant passer devant lui, faisant ainsi rempart de son corps.

Tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à la maison, Duo ne posa pas de questions, se doutant que si Heero semblait aussi inquiet c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo sentit la peur commencer à l'envahir. Semblant s'en rendre compte, Heero raffermit sa prise sur le corps du natté qui, rassuré par la présence du japonais à ses côtés, finit par se détendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Heero verrouilla la porte et remonta à l'étage suivit par Duo. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il retourna vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux plus que tu sortes seul Duo, compris ?

- Ou… oui… Qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune homme en avisant deux hommes semblant faire le pied de garde dans une voiture, un peu plus en amont de la rue.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais, mais je compte bien le découvrir ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de son téléphone.

- Merquise ? Demanda t-il quelques secondes plus tard. C'est encore moi.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile cette fois ?

- J'aimerais que tu me donnes les renseignements correspondant à la plaque suivante.

- Tu as deux minutes ?

- Hn.

- Ok alors Cadillac de couleur noire, année 81... Ah ça devrait t'intéresser !

- Quoi ?

- Cette voiture à été déclarée volée il y a un mois.

- Rien à signaler entre temps ?

- Non, rien d'indiqué en tout cas !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, démerdes-toi pour me trouver si il y a un lien entre tou**s** les événements survenu**s** depuis le mois dernier !

- Ben y'en a qui s'font pas chier ! S'exclama Zechs.

- Zechs !

- Ça va ça va ! J'vais l'faire ! Râla le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Merci !

- Je t'en prie ! Mais tu me revaudras ça !

- J'en doute ! S'exclama Heero en esquissant un sourire amusé. Merci encore Zechs ! Bye.

- Bye Heero !

Lorsque Heero raccrocha, Duo demanda :

- Vous avez appelé qui ?

- Mon coéquipier.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Remarqua le jeune homme.

- On fait équipe depuis quatre ans. Lors d'une mission qui a mal tournée, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie…

Heero n'en dit pas plus et Duo n'insista pas. Le silence s'installa entre eux et Duo déclara :

- Je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir. Vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Tu aimes la cuisine asiatique ? Demanda Heero.

- Je… euh… oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le natté, déboussolé par la question du nippon.

- Alors ce soir c'est moi qui fait la cuisine, décréta Heero en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

- D'accord mais je vous aide ! S'exclama Duo en lui emboîtant le pas.

Heero esquissa un sourire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Duo s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et demanda :

- Cela vous dérange si je met un peu de musique ?

- Iie.

Duo sourit et entra dans sa chambre, prit un certain nombre d'albums et descendit au salon. Il chargea les albums dans la chaîne et partit rejoindre Heero à la cuisine.

- Tu nous a mis quoi ? Demanda Heero.

- Crashdiet, répondit l'américain, c'est plus récent mais tout aussi bien, ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à chanter le refrain : _« It's a miracle you walk the earth alone, it's a miracle I stand beside you, yer like a plague in awide'n'open show, you pass it on like I need it the most… »_

Heero regarda amusé l'américain se déhancher inconsciemment au gré de la musique, impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle il retenait les paroles.

- Vous allez préparer quoi ? Questionna le natté.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il faut pour faire du riz cantonais. Tu aimes ?

A l'énonciation du repas qui l'attendait, les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller et il s'exclama :

- J'adore le riz cantonais !

Heero sourit et ajouta :

- Je comptais faire du poulet à l'ananas pour aller avec.

- Parfait ! S'exclama le natté.

Ils se mirent à la tâche. Duo suivait minutieusement les indications de Heero, ravit d'apprendre de nouvelles recettes.

Ils passèrent à table tard dans la soirée. Contrairement aux autres fois, Duo parla très peu, plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé**s** leur repas, Heero donna un coup de main au jeune homme pour faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine. Une fois que cela fut fait, Heero monta prendre sa douche et Duo prit la direction du salon.

Là, il prit place devant le piano qu'il chérissait tant et lentement, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches avec une douceur et une tendresse toutes particulières.

Une sorte de transe s'empara du jeune homme et alors que la musique s'élevait de plus en plus distinctement, les souvenirs des jours heureux refaisaient surface.

Heero était sous la douche lorsqu'une mélodie à la fois douce et mélancolique s'éleva du salon. Il cru d'abord à un nouvel album du natté, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, il se laissa bercer par la musique tandis qu'une sensation de bien être l'envahissait petit à petit. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il se surprit à avoir envie de voir Duo jouer de cet instrument imposant et majestueux. Il se hâta de sortir de l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Quand il fut convenablement habillé, il se rendit au salon, et s'installa dans le canapé.

Là, il ferma les yeux et se laissa pleinement porter par les notes dans un monde dont seul lui détenait la clef.

Après un moment qui sembla durer des heures, Duo cessa de jouer. Il resta un moment immobile avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il aperçut Heero, il eut un sursaut de surprise que le japonais ne sembla par remarquer.

- Tu joues divinement bien Duo, murmura le nippon afin de ne pas briser la magie du moment.

- Je vous remercie, répondit l'américain sans hausser la voix. C'est Maman qui m'a apprit… ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il monta à l'étage et à son tour, il alla prendre sa douche. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et, avisant la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre du garde du corps, Duo en déduit que celui-ci devait s'y trouver. Il alla dans sa chambre et enfila la chemise trop grande pour lui qui lui servait de pyjama.

Après quoi, il frappa timidement à la porte du nippon qui l'invita à entrer. Lorsque Duo entrebâilla la porte, il trouva Heero installé devant son ordinateur à taper un quelconque rapport.

- Je vais regarder un film, et euh… je me demandais si vous vouliez venir le voir avec moi…

- J'arrive… merci Duo.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne cacha pas sa tristesse aux yeux de l'asiatique, et descendit l'attendre au salon.

Resté seul dans la chambre, Heero revoyait le dernier regard que lui avait lancé son jeune protégé. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu une fois… le soir ou il l'avait empêché de sauter du pont.

_« Ce gamin souffre de la solitude »_, pensa le japonais. _« Même s'il n'en dit rien, il se sent seul… je comprend mieux pourquoi il semble, à chaque instant, rechercher ma présence à ses côtés… »_

Laissant ses réflexions à plus tard, il descendit rejoindre le natté. D'un commun d'accord, ils choisirent de regarder Edward aux Mains d'Argent.

Lorsque le film se termina, Duo souhaita une bonne nuit à Heero et alla se coucher après s'être lavé les dents.

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le troisieme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	5. chapitre IV  Tu as le droit de pleurer

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Y****aone-kami**,**Nass**** SNT59**,** Aurore626**,** Lybertys**,** shuichi**,** tama**,** .x. Mo0 .x.**, **ingrid94**,** Marnie02**,** SephyRSDH** et **zashikiwarashi** pour leur review sur le chapitre III de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, la maison était plongée dans un silence digne des matins d'hiver. Le réveil de sa table de chevet indiquait 08:00. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se rendit à la cuisine.

_« Duo doit sûrement dormir encore »_, pensa le nippon, ne voyant personne. Il entreprit alors de préparer son petit déjeuner. Il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche du nécessaire dont il avait besoin et s'installa à table.

Quand il eut terminé de manger, il retraversa la maison encore endormie et alla prendre sa douche. Après quoi, il s'installa dans le canapé avec son livre et commença sa lecture.

Doucement, Duo commença à émerger d'un sommeil lourd et bienfaiteur. Il papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière qui régnait dans sa chambre avant de reporter son attention sur son réveil.

_« 12:30... Oh putain ! Fait chi__er__ !!! »_ fut la première pensée du jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure plus que tardive. Il repoussa ses couvertures et sauta hors du lit avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Il trouva Heero en train de lire dans le canapé. Quand il l'entendit descendre les escaliers, le japonais, intrigué, leva les yeux de son livre et lui dit, tout en lui lançant un regarda interrogateur

- Bonjour Duo ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo, debout devant lui, les mains croisées derrière son dos répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je… je suis désolé de m'être réveillé aussi tard…

- Duo !! Duo !! Le coupa le japonais. Ne te met**s** pas dans des états pareils pour si peu ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que tu dois te lever tous les jours aux aurores ! Allez, vas t'habiller, ajouta le nippon, avisant la tenue du jeune homme, je t'attends pour manger.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête et remonta à l'étage prendre sa douche.

Il redescendit une petite demi heure plus tard, habillé de propre et les cheveux natté**s**, encore trempés de leur précédent lavage.

Il rejoignit Heero à la cuisine tandis qu'il finissait de dresser la table.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, Duo se força à manger un peu, malgré ses nœuds à l'estomac. Puis ils débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle avant de retourner chacun à leur occupation.

Même s'il n'en avait rien dit, Heero avait remarqué que Duo n'allait pas bien. Depuis la veille, il agissait comme un automate, toute envie de vivre semblait avoir désertée son corps. Le japonais comprenait parfaitement ce changement radical mais ne l'appréciait guère. Passer de la joie extrême au désespoir le plus profond, comme le faisait Duo, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se jura intérieurement que si ce soir il n'allait pas mieux, il l'obligerait à parler, à se vider de ce mal qu'il garde enfouit au fond de lui.

Duo quand à lui était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une grande pièce aux murs noyés sous des dizaines de posters des groupes préférés de l'américain. A droite de la porte, un immense bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur et tout un tas de matériel informatique. En face, un lit deux place**s**. A droite du lit, un meuble dont la quasi-totalité des étagères étaient remplies de mangas. A gauche du lit, un placard mural recouvrait la moitié du mur. Devant l'autre moitié, un petit meuble sur lequel était posé la chaîne hi-fi. Au dessus du lit, un petite fenêtre illuminait faiblement la pièce. La source de lumière principale était un immense velux situé au milieu de la pièce.

Le natté était allongé dans son lit, il lisait. Duo adorait lire, il tenait cette passion de son père qui, dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, se posait dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Quand Duo était enfant, il lui racontait des tas d'histoires plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais celles qu'il préférait, étaient celles dont l'action se situait dans un monde peuplé de créatures fantastiques. Les mêmes qu'il reproduisait lorsqu'il dessinait.

Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par deux petits coups frappés doucement à sa porte tandis qu'elle s'entrouvrait.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Heero.

- Biensûr.

Je japonais entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Duo remonta les jambes sous lui, invitant Heero à s'asseoir.

- J'ai fais une pizza, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça. Tu viens manger ?

Duo regarda son réveil qui indiquait 19:30. Plongé dans sa lecture et ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et à cause de sa maladresse, Heero avait une nouvelle fois, dû préparer le repas.

Heero se leva, imité par Duo.

Ce fut une fois installé à table que Duo parla :

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? Demanda Heero.

- De vous avoir laissé vous occuper de la cuisine, répondit le natté, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Duo. On a tous des moments sombres.

L'américain prit une bouchée de pizza et après l'avoir avalée, il commença à parler :

- Papa est né ici, aux États Unis. Maman était finlandaise. A quinze ans, elle est partie venir vivre aux Etats**-**Unis avec sa famille. Ils se sont rencontrés à la fête d'anniversaire d'un ami en commun. Un an plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble. Un an après leur mariage, Maman tombait enceinte… mon frère aîné Solo, est mort à la naissance. Ça été un traumatisme pour Papa et Maman. Peu de temps après, elle tombait enceinte de moi. J'étais un gamin assez turbulent, et j'enchaînais bêtises sur bêtises. Pourtant, jamais ils n'ont levé la main sur moi. Ma plus grande peur était de décevoir mes parents. Lorsque je faisais une bêtise un seul regard d'eux suffisait à me calmer. Quand Hélène est née, j'avais quatre ans. J'ai tout de suite aimé cette petite sœur aux cheveux blonds. Nous étions comme les doigts de la main. Le jour de l'accident, ils venaient me chercher à la Fac. Ils avaient organisés une surprise pour mon anniversaire… la voix de Duo se brisa, mais aucune larme ne s'échappa de ses yeux. La semaine qui a suivit leur disparition, j'ai cru devenir fou. Un soir, je suis sorti, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs. Je voulais mourir, je voulais les rejoindre… Ils… Ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir… la voix de Duo s'étrangla en un sanglot contenu.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer Duo… pleure… pleure autant que tu veux, fit Heero d'une voix douce, voyant que le jeune homme s'efforçait à retenir ses larmes.

Le natté secoua négativement la tête :

- Boy's don't cry… je dois être fort…

- C'est parfois savoir être fort que de montrer ses faiblesses, fit alors remarquer Heero, toujours aussi doucement.

Duo releva la tête, le regarda les yeux brillants de larmes et éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots libérateurs d'une trop grande tristesse.

Heero avait mal pour lui. Le voir ainsi, si fragile lui serrait le cœur. Il se leva et alla se planter à côté de l'américain.

- Viens là, fit il en lui tendant la main.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'empara de la main du nippon qui l'attira à lui, et se lova contre lui. Heero le serra dans ses bras, l'incitant à laisser sortir les larmes et la douleur qui le rongeait. Duo pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta dans les bras puissants et rassurants du japonais, mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se libérer de cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Quand ses larmes cessèrent, Heero déposa un bisou sur les cheveux et lui demanda, toujours avec cette voix douce que Duo appréciait tant :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui… kiitos, souffla l'américain en s'empourprant violement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du nippon se poser sur ses cheveux.

Duo se libéra à contre cœur de l'étreinte du nippon qui lui demanda :

- Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ?

De la tête, Duo fit signe que oui et Heero ajouta :

- Très bien, vas prendre ta douche pendant que je range la cuisine. Nous le mettrons après.

Nouveau hochement de la tête de Duo qui prit la direction des escaliers.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Heero qui l'attendait au salon.

- Vous avez choisit un film ?

- Danse avec les Loups, ça te convient ?

- Voui.

- Alors installes-toi, déclara l'asiatique tandis qu'il mettait le film dans le lecteur.

Une demi heure après le début du film, les yeux de Duo commencèrent à papillonner de sommeil. Cinq minutes plus tard, Heero sentit un poids contre son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire à la vue d'un Duo endormit.

Heero attrapa alors la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Puis, le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et le porta jusque dans son lit.

Le natté s'agita dans son sommeil mais sans se réveiller.

Heero déposa un bisou sur son front avant de se lever. Il éteignit la lumière, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme endormi et ferma la porte.

Après quoi, il alla prendre un boxer propre dans sa chambre et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, Heero s'endormait enfin avec, comme tous les soirs, l'image de Duo devant les yeux.

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le quatrième chapitre (un peu court, je m'en excuse). J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	6. Chapitre V  LE cauchemar recommence

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Dyneen** pour sa review sur le chapitre IV ainsi qu'à **Lybertys**, **Nass**, **SNT59**, **Aurore626**, **une fan xD**, **shuichi, Catirella**,** SephyRSDH**, **marnie02** et **shini-cat **pourleur review sur le chapitre IV de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre V : Le cauchemar recommence.

Comme la veille, lorsque Duo se réveilla à dix heures passées, Heero était déjà levé. Il fonça sous la douche, s'habilla à la hâte et descendit rejoindre le japonais. Il le trouva à la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas, le téléphone collé sur l'oreille.

- Hn… Tu as du nouveau au sujet de ce que je t'ai demandé mardi ?

- Non, je n'ai encore rien pu déterminé avec exactitude, mais il semblerait que tu aies vu juste.

- Expliques-toi.

- D'après le rapport des spécialistes, le camion qui a percuté la voiture de Maxwell était vide. Les enquêteurs ont retrouvé les traces d'une voiture étrangère à l'accident une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, dissimulées derrière un bosquet.

- Ok, je veux que tu analyses les traces trouvées sur le lieu de l'accident avec celle de la voiture volée.

- Oh putain tu fais chier !

- Zechs !

- Ok ! Et pour l'accident du gamin, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Je vais essayer de lui poser des questions.

- Ok ! Allez, je te laisse ! J'ai du boulot, moi !

- Hn. Bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi. Profites bien de tes vacances !

Heero raccrocha et un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête.

- Bonjour Duo. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Bonjour, voui, très bien ! Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le natté en retroussant ses manches.

- Si tu veux. Tiens passes-moi le couteau s'il te plait.

Duo lui tendit ledit couteau et observa le japonais le manier avec dextérité.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo prit la parole :

- Je… je vous remercie pour hier soir.

- Je t'en prie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table deux heures plus tard, Heero déclara :

- Il va falloir songer à aller faire quelques courses.

- Oui, surtout si Quat-chou et Tro-man arrivent samedi.

Heero sourit en entendant les surnoms de ses amis. Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il déclara :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui !

- Cela concerne l'accident que tu as eu. Je voudrais que tu essayes de te souvenir. Y a-t-il un détail qui t'as marqué ou qui te viens à l'esprit ?

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, signe de grande concentration, et après quelques secondes, il répondit :

- Non, je… je me souviens juste de la lumière éblouissante des phares et après le trou noir.

- Très bien, si jamais un détail te reviens, même s'il te parait insignifiant, n'hésites pas à me le dire, d'accord ?

- Oui Heero.

Après le repas, Duo alla se changer pour sortir. Il enfila un jean noir moulant décoré de flammes rouges qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, retenu par sa ceinture à clous. Pour le haut, il choisit un sous pull noir tout simple par-dessus quoi il passa un T-shirt à l'insigne des Mötley Crüe. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers le petit miroir mural à coté de son armoire et minutieusement, il se maquilla, forçant volontairement sur la dose de liner afin de faire ressortir la couleur améthyste de ses yeux.

Une fois maquillé, il rajouta des bracelets à ses poignets en plus de ceux à clous et de son collier qu'il ne quittait jamais sauf pour la douche. Après quoi, il referma le tiroir qui contenant ses bijoux pour ouvrir celui des foulards et en prit un noir qu'il noua sur sa tête à la façon du chanteur des Guns et en prit un deuxième d'à peu près la même couleur que ses yeux, qu'il noua négligemment autour du cou.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il prit sa paire de mitaines en laine, noires également et les enfila.

Puis il descendit rejoindre Heero qui l'attendait.

Quand il le vit arriver en bas des escaliers, le japonais resta muet de stupéfaction. Inconsciemment, il le détailla des pieds à la tête et eut un choc en découvrant le visage du jeune homme.

Le liner faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une façon impressionnante, à telle point qu'il pourrait s'y noyer.

Sous le regard intensif de l'asiatique, Duo rougit et détourna les yeux, et déclara d'une voix gênée :

- Euh… je vais chercher mes chaussures et on peut y aller.

Il revient une minutes plus tard, chaussé de ses New Rock. Dans l'entrée, il prit son long manteau noir, ses clefs et son porte feuille et sorti, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as ton permis ? Demanda Heero qui, entre temps, était sorti de sa contemplation du natté.

- Ou… oui, répondit l'américain, mais… je n'ai pas de voiture.

Heero lui tendit un petit trousseau de clefs, un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres :

- Mais moi j'ai la mienne, déclara-t-il en désignant une voiture bleu**e** nuit garée à quelques pas de là.

Ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures et Duo démarra. Il prit la direction du centre commercial, situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Vingt minutes plus tard, Duo se garait sur le parking.

- Ça te dis de manger des sushis ce soir ? Demanda Heero.

- Oui ! S'exclama l'américain en souriant.

- Je peux te laisser aller chercher deux paquets de saumon cru s'il te plait ? Je te rejoin**s** tout de suite.

- D'accord, j'y vais, répondit Duo en se précipitant vers le rayon frais.

Lorsque Heero rejoignit Duo, il vit un groupe de cinq jeunes de son âge s'approcher de lui. Il resta alors en retrait, de façon à ce qu'il puisse suivre la scène sans être vu.

- Tiens Maxwell ! Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama un des garçon aux origines chinoises, les cheveux noirs mi-longs attachés en catogan. Tu fais toujours le trottoir à ce que je vois ! Ajouta-t-il en détaillant Duo avec un air de dégoût

- Dis**-**moi Chang, tu profites toujours que Maman et Papa nesoit pas là à te surveiller pour emmerder les autres ? Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu avais quand même grandi un peu, mais apparemment je me suis trompé !

Quand ledit Chang s'approcha un peu trop près de Duo au goût de Heero, il décida d'intervenir :

- Duo ?

- Heero ?

- On y va ?

- Oui, répondit l'américain en emboîtant le pas au japonais.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient il entendirent un des types demander : _« C'est qui lui ? »_, et son pote lui répondre en ricanant bêtement : _« Sûrement un de ses clients »_, avant qu'un troisième ne lance un _« Hey Maxwell ! Tu prends combien pour la nuit ? »_

Duo fit celui qui n'entendait rien et continua de marcher. Cependant, Heero n'était pas dupe, les yeux brillants de l'américain lui prouvaient que celui-ci retenait ses larmes. Il demanda :

- C'est qui ?

- Des types de la Fac, répondit le natté.

- Bel exemple d'avancée intellectuelle, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Heero, arrachant un faible sourire à Duo. Ne fai**s** pas attention à leur connerie Duo, tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux, ajouta le nippon en séchant de son pouce, les yeux de son jeune protégé.

Duo lui sourit timidement. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la caisse, une voix appela l'américain :

- Duo ?!

Le natté se retourna pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et courts, courir vers lui.

- Hilde ?

- Hello boy ! Oh t'as une sale mine toi ! Ça va pas ?

- Je suis tombé sur Chang et sa bande d'idiots ! Souffla l'américain.

- Oh ce Chang !! Je me demande comment il a fait pour réussir à entrer en Fac ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Vous devez être l'ami de Duo que j'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour, non ?

Heero acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune femme enchaîna :

- Bonjour, je suis Hilde, une amie de classe de Duo !

- Heero, se contenta de répondre le nippon en lui serrant la main.

- Bon allez, je vous laisse, j'ai des courses à terminer, déclara Hilde en déposant un bisou sonore sur la joue du natté. A bientôt !

- A bientôt Hilde ! Répondit Duo.

Sur le chemin entre le centre commercial et la voiture, Heero remarqua qu'un homme en noir les suivaient de loin. Ils stockèrent les sacs de courses dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Je vais ramener le caddie, se proposa Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien mais ne le quitta pas du regard. Cependant, un bruit de moteur arrivant sur la droite, attira son attention. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se précipita aussi vite qu'il pouvait à la suite de Duo, qui ignorait totalement ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

Le cri d'une femme attira l'attention du natté qui, surprit s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction, où, à présent, tous les regards étaient rivés.

- DUOOOOOO !!!!

Quand il vit la voiture foncer droit sur lui, il resta tétanisé, les yeux agrandit d'effroi. Il n'entendit pas Heero crier son nom, ni le coup de feu tiré par l'un des homme**s** qui le suivait.

Comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la grosse voiture noire arrivant sur lui à grande vitesse.

Alors quela voiture n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, Heero l'attrapa au vol et ils roulèrent sur le sol.

Tandis que Heero se relevait, Duo, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, fut prit d 'une crise d'angoisse et se mit à hurler.

- Duo !! DUO !! S'exclama le nippon. Calmes toi, Duo c'est moi, c'est Heero !! Duo !

- Heero… gémit l'américain.

Un rapide mouvement sur sa droite, indiqua au nippon que ce n'était pas encore fini. Aussi vif qu'il put, il dégaina son arme, coucha l'américain et tira sur l'homme qui les tenait en joue.

Lorsque la pression retomba, la peur et les nerfs aidant, Duo se mit à sangloter et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise de l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- C'est fini Duo, c'est fini ! Chuuuut, respires doucement… voilà, calmes-toi…

- Heero, gémit de nouveau le natté.

Autour d'eux, un attroupement s'était formé. La curiosité malsaine des gens écoeura le japonais, qui, à son grand regret ne pouvait rien faire. Parmi eux, il reconnu le dénommé Chang qui avait insulté Duo un peu plus tôt. Il lui lança un regard glacial, tout en aidant Duo à se relever.

Après quoi, il sortit son téléphone portable :

- Zechs, c'est Yuy ! Nous avons été attaqués par les types de la Cadillac, appelles une ambulance et amènes-toi !

- J'arrive !

Heero raccrocha et Duo, proche de l'hystérie, s'exclama :

- C'était qui ces types ? Pourquoi ils en ont après moi ?

- C'est-ce qu'on essaye de découvrir Duo ! Mais il faut être patient.

Duo se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le corps étendu un peu plus loin, baignant **d**ans son sang. Il fut brusquement prit de nausées et raffermi**t** sa prise sur la chemise du japonais, alors que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, un grand blond au cheveux longs et à la prestance impressionnante, sortait d'une voiture de police et se dirigeait vers Heero et Duo en criant :

- MAINTENANT VOUS DEGAGEZ ! Y'A PLUS RIEN A VOIR !! Salut Heero !

- Salut Zechs ! Duo je te présente Zechs Merquise, mon coéquipier. Zechs, Duo Maxwell.

- Enchanté, répondit Duo d'une petite voix , en lui tentant la main.

- De même, répondit Zechs avec un sourire franc, en serrant la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Tu m'attends là Duo, j'arrive tout de suite, déclara le japonais à l'intention du natté.

- Hum… oui…

Heero et Zechs s'éloignèrent, et Zechs dit :

- Alors c'est lui le fameux Duo Maxwell, ilestcarrément…

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait le japonais, le blond s'exclama :

- Oula couché Médor ! Bon alors, montres-moi ton cadavre.

Heero le conduisit quelques mètres plus loin et lui demanda :

- Tu le connais ?

- Son visage ne me dis rien ! Mais dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux attendre les résultats de l'autopsie. Peut être qu'ils auront quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apprendre.

- Tu as raison. Tu…

- Oui, je m'occupe de tout, va prendre soin de ton petit protég**é** le coupa Zechs en lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

- Baka ! Souffla le nippon en s'éloignant alors que Zechs partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Lorsque Heero retourna auprès de Duo, il le trouva toujours au même endroit, le regard dans le vide.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il en posant délicatement un main sur son épaule.

- Haluan kotiin… je veux rentrer à la maison, répondit l'américain.

- Oui, viens.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre commercial, Duo déclara :

- J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

- Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre Duo, je te le promet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Duo, Heero se chargea de vider le coffre de la voiture tandis que l'américain rangeait les provisions. Lorsque cela fut fait, le nippon déclara :

- Je m'occupe de faire le repas de ce soir, toi, tu vas prendre un bain chaud pour te détendre un peu, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme semblait appréhender le fait de devoir s'éloigner de son garde du corps. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et ajouta :

- Tu ne crains plus rien Duo, tu es en sécurité maintenant ! Si tu as un problème quelconque tu m'appelles ?

Rassuré, le natté hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Il passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre, chercher un boxer propre et un pyjama propre et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois enfermé dans la petite pièce, il fit **c**e que Heero lui avait conseillé et entreprit de se faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Il se déshabilla et un fois vêtu uniquement de son boxer, il inspecta son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Rassuré de n'en trouver aucune nouvelle, mis à part une petite égratignure au coude gauche. Duo était content, les hématomes qui recouvraient son corps il y a encore quelques jours, s'étaient déjà bien résorbés, certains ayant même complètement disparu.

Heureux de cette constatation, il entra dans son bain et ferma les yeux de bien être.

Duo perdit la notion du temps, et ce fut la voix du nippon de l'autre côté de la porte, qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Duo ? Le repas est bientôt prêt.

- Oui, je… j'arrive, répondit le natté en prenant une douche rapide afin de se rincer.

Il se sécha à la hâte, enfila son boxer et sa chemise et se dépêcha de rejoindre Heero qui l'attendait pour manger.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils passaient à table. Comme promis, Heero leur avait préparer des sushi et l'américain s'en mit plein la panse, sous le regard bienveillant du nippon.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Duo proposa à Heero d'aller prendre sa douche pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle et rangeait la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il monta attendre, dans sa chambre, que le japonais sorte de la salle de bain. Quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il attendit encore un moment, et quand il jugea que le japonais devait avoir terminé de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il alla frapper deux petits coups à sa porte.

- Tu peux entrer Duo, entendit**-**il de derrière la porte.

Le jeune américain s'exécuta et quand son regard se posa sur le nippon, il détourna le regard en rougissant violement.

Heero était assit devant son ordinateur, torse nu.

- Je… Vous voulez regardez un film avec moi ? Demanda le natté.

- J'arrive… Duo ?

L'attention de Duo avait été captivée par une fine mais longue cicatrice qui zébrait en travers la taille du nippon au côté droit.

- Cette cicatrice, demanda Duo, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- C'était lors de ma première mission. Avec Zechs, on devait se contenter d'espionner un gang de trafiquants de drogue. Mais on a été repéré. A l'origine, j'aurais dû recevoir le coup en plein dans l'estomac.

- Zechs ? Demanda alors l'américain.

- Hai, répondit Heero. Il s'est jeté sur mon adversaire et a détourné la trajectoire de la lame.

- Oh… souffla le natté.

- Allez, allons voir la fin de ce film. Déclara l'asiatique en quittant la pièce.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé, devant la suite du film commencé la veille.

Ce coup**-**ci, malgré la fatigue dut au stress éprouvé dans la journée, Duo arriva à regarder le film jusqu'à la fin. Puis, dormant à moitié il souhaita une bonne nuit au japonais avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, où, peu de temps après, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Heero, quant à lui, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Allongé dans son lit, il resongeait aux évènements survenus dans l'après midi.

Puis, sentant venir la migraine, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à son gré. A sa grande surprise, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur Duo. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était devenu sa seule et unique obsession. Une étrange envie de le protéger s'emparait de lui en sa présence.

Le sommeil semblant le fuir, il resta un long moment éveillé. Vers une heure du matin, il entendit Duo s'agiter dans la pièce d'à côté. Il resta là, retenant sa respiration. Mais quand l'agitation de Duo se transforma en cri de terreur, il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui serra le cœur : Duo, se débattait dans son lit, retenu prisonnier de ses draps.

- Nooon…. Maman… MAMAAAAANNNN ! Hurla le natté.

Ses cris de terreur résonnaient dans la pièce. Apercevant une petite lampe sur la table de chevet, il l'alluma, et doucement, il appela Duo afin de le forcer à se réveiller. Cependant, il évita de le toucher, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux, éblouit par la lumière et au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla réaliser la présence du japonais agenouiller auprès de lui.

- Heero ?

- Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil.

- Pardon…

- Il n'y a pas de mal Duo.

- Je… j'ai rêvé de l'accident… c'était comme si j'y étais, sanglota le natté, tout semblait tellement réel… Je… je voyais leur visage… ils semblaient terrifiés, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir…

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de rassurer le jeune homme par sa présence. Il le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos dans un signe d'apaisement.

Quand il sentit que Duo s'était rendormi, il le rallongea et le borda comme un enfant.

Puis, il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre non sans prendre le temps de lui lancer un dernier regard.

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le cinquième chapitre (plus long que le précédent comme promis !!). J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! 

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	7. Chapitre VI  Je suis là avec toi

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Lybertys**, **Nass**, **SNT59**, **Aurore626**, **une fan xD**, **shuichi, Catirella**,** SephyRSDH**, **marnie02**, **shini-cat **et **shinigami **pourleur review sur le chapitre V de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre VI : Je suis là avec toi.

Duo fut réveillé par le bruit de l'eau qui coule provenant de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 08:30. Encore à moitié endormi, il s'étira gracieusement, à la manière des chats et s'assit. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Il était courbaturé de partout et arrivait difficilement à bouger.

_« Putain, manquait plus que ça ! »_, grogna le natté.

Lentement, afin de ne pas souffrir inutilement, il se leva. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil de sa chambre, il croisa Heero qui sortait de la salle de bain. Pour le coup, Duo en resta muet de surprise.

Ses cheveux encore humides étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de sa tignasse bruneElles coulaient lentement, de façon provocatrice, le long du torse nu et imberbe du nippon, pour aller finir leur course un peu plus bas, au niveau de sa taille.

Ne remarquant rien du trouble du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, Heero prit la parole en premier :

- Bonjour Duo !

A ces mots, le châtain sembla revenir à la réalité et, il répondit, non sans rougir :

- Bonjour Heero.

- Tu as bien terminé ta nuit ?

- Oh… euh… oui… Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Je… Merci, balbutia l'américain.

- Je t'en prie. La douche est libre si tu veux, ajouta l'asiatique.

- Oui, merci, répondit le natté en faisant demi tour, afin d'aller chercher ses vêtements.

Cinq minutes après, il se délectait de la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps courbaturé.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sous la douche, souhaitant profiter de cette matinée avec Heero. Il enroula ses cheveux trempés dans une serviette, le temps de s'habiller puis les brossa soigneusement et descendit à l'étage inférieur.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il avait presque fini de natter sa longue chevelure caramel. Heero qui buvait son café, leva les yeux vers lui quand il le vit et demanda :

- Tu ne laisses jamais tes cheveux détachés ?

- Très rarement.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord à cause des nœuds, et puis je trouve que c'est… trop intime… souffla le natté en prenant une belle teinte colorée qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du japonais.

Ce dernier regarda l'américain avec un petit sourire amusé et Duo demanda surprit :

- Quoi ?

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Duo lui renvoya son sourire, et dans un geste très mature, lui tira la langue.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un piercing à la langue, déclara le nippon.

- Peu de gens le remarque, répondit Duo. Bon, si vous me cherchez, je suis dans ma chambre, ajouta l'américain après un court silence.

- Hn.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le natté attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Quatre. Au bout de trois sonneries, celui-ci consentit enfin à décrocher :

- Kitty Cat c'est Duo !

- Bonjour Duo ! Tu vas bien ?

- Voui voui, je te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas !

- Ok, c'est toujours bon pour demain ?

- Oui, nous serons là dans la matinée, ça te convient ?

- C'est parfait ! Dis ?

- Oui, Duo ?

- Est-ce que tu pourras emmener ton violon et Trowa sa flûte steuplé ?

- Oui, si cela peut te faire plaisir, nous amènerons nos instruments.

- Merci Quat-chan ! S'exclama Duo.

- Je t'en prie Duo… tout se passe bien avec Heero ?

- Oui… tout se passe très bien…

- Bon, je suis rassuré ! Aller, je te dis à demain Duo.

- D'accord, à demain Quat-chan, embrasses Tro-man pour moi. Bonne journée.

- Ce sera fait, merci, bonne journée à toi aussi, bye.

Duo raccrocha et jeta le portable sur son lit. Puis, il entreprit de faire le rangement de sa chambre. Il commença par changer les draps de son lit et à en mettre des propres. Une fois fait, il fit de même dans la chambre d'Heero. Puis, il descendit le tout à la buanderie. Au salon, il croisa Heero et lui demanda :

- Je vais faire une lessive. Vous pouvez me donner vos affaires si vous voulez.

- Je te remercie Duo, fit le japonais en montant à l'étage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la machine à laver tournait. Et Duo étendait le linge de la précédente dans la bibliothèque. Une fois fait, il remonta à l'étage. Il sortit l'aspirateur et alors qu'il le passait dans la chambre du nippon, il sursauta en voyant Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Souffla l'américain. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Et bien…

- Duo… le coupa le nippon

- Vous préférez passer l'aspirateur, ou faire le repassage ? Lâcha timidement le natté devant l'air sérieux de l'asiatique.

- Je vais faire le repassage, dis moi simplement où ça se trouve.

- Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans la buanderie.

- Je te remercie, déclara le nippon avec un grand sourire avant de laisser le châtain à sa tâche.

Après avoir passé l'aspirateur, Duo nettoya la salle de bain, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il fit la poussière et vida son armoire.

Heero arriva à cet instant et lui demanda depuis la porte :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas trié mes vêtements. Depuis le temps, il y en a certainement qui ne me vont plus. Vous savez, ajouta le natté en souriant, vous ne payerez pas plus cher en entrant.

Le nippon lui rendit son sourire et prit place sur la chaise de bureau du jeune homme, le regardant ranger ses affaires.

Il fut impressionné par l'importance de sa garde robe. Le natté sembla s'en apercevoir car il déclara avec un petit sourire triste :

- Maman aimait beaucoup faire du shopping avec moi. Quand on faisait les magasins ensembles, c'est moi qui revenait toujours avec le plus de sac… cela faisait rire papa, il disait toujours : _« Je crois que tu as trouvé un adversaire à ta taille__ ma chérie »_. Et vous, vous aimez faire les magasins ? Demanda-t-il au nippon d'un ton de nouveau enjoué, tout en reprenant sa tâche.

- Pas spécialement.

- Hein ? S'exclama l'américain. C'est parce que vous ne savez pas là où il faut aller ! Si vous voulez, nous pourrions y aller demain avec Quatre et Trowa !

- Si cela te fait plaisir, mais il faudra avant tout les convaincre !

- De toute façon, ils n'arrivent pas à résister à mon attaque spéciale ! Déclara l'américain en riant.

- Quelle attaque ? Demanda Heero intrigué.

Il fut surpris de voir l'américain s'agenouiller devant lui. Mais quand il leva les yeux sur son visage, il éclata de rire en voyant l'expression qui y figurait. Duo, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le regardait d'un air suppliant et son regard larmoyant ne pouvait qu'attendrir toute personne qui le croisait

- En effet, je ne crois pas que Quatre puisse résister à une telle attaque ! S'exclama le nippon.

- Il se fait avoir à chaque fois ! Renchérit le natté, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Semblant s'en rendre compte, Duo détourna le regard en rougissant. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur le genou du japonais pour s'aider à se relever. Pourtant, il ne vit rien du trouble que cela avait provoqué chez l'asiatique, car il retourna finir de ranger son armoire.

Pendant le temps que mit Duo àtout ranger, Heero resta avec lui, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Duo lui racontait des souvenirs et Heero l'écoutait, heureux que le jeune homme se confie à lui.

Pourtant, jamais il ne fit allusion au futur, comme s'il refusait d'y penser ou ne pensait tout simplement pas vivre assez longtemps. Heero remarqua que le jeune homme vivait au jour le jour, et se nourrissait de ses souvenirs.

Inquiet, Heero se risqua à lui poser la question :

- Pourquoi ne parles**-**tu jamais du futur ?

Le corps du jeune homme tressaillit violement. Un combat intérieur commença en lui. Que devait-il répondre à Heero ? Devait**-**il jouer carte sur table ou non ?

Finalement, après un moment de silence, il décida de jouer franc jeu et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir un… A quoi cela sert**-**il de faire des projets que l'on ne réalisera sûrement jamais ?

Troublé par la réponse du jeune américain, mais le remerciant intérieurement de sa franchise, Heero lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu n'as pas d'avenir ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Duo en s'asseyant sur son lit à présent vide, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer dans le futur, vivant ma petite vie tranquille… je… je ne me sens pas le courage de continuer à vivre ainsi… Je me sens tellement seul…

Pendant que l'américain parlait, se libérant le cœur d'un trop gros fardeau, Heero était allé s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Duo… Je suis là, avec toi… souffla le nippon en réponse à la dernière phrase du natté.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Gémit Duo en se collant contre le torse du japonais.

Heero ne répondit rien, car il savait que le châtain avait raison, mais raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de son protégé.

Dans l'après midi, à la demande de Heero, Duo joua du piano. Comme la fois précédente, le japonais se laissa porter par la musique tandis qu'une sensation de liberté emparait de lui, envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Quand Duo arrêta de jouer, le salon resta plongé un long moment dans un silence, non pas gêné comme souvent il régnait entre les deux hommes, mais un silence calme, apaisant.

La fin d'après midi se passa dans la tranquillité. Duo était allé chercher un livre, et s'était installé aux côtés d'Heero dans le canapé.

A un moment, Duo s'endormit contre l'épaule du japonais. Lorsqu'il se réveilla une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé. Quand Heero lui demanda s'il avait bien dormit, Duo s'était empourpré et avait répondit un petit _« oui »_ en souriant timidement.

Après manger, comme tous les soirs, il regardèrent un film

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! 

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	8. chapitre VII  Révélations

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Lybertys**, **shini-cat, shuichi, Nass**, **yaone-kami**, **LN**, **Aurore626, Shinigami's Bride**, **une fan xD, SNT59**, **ingrid94, zashikiwarashi**, **shinigami, marnie02, SephyRSDH **et** Catirella **pourleur review sur le chapitre VI de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre VII : Révélations.

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla en même temps que Heero. Duo, même s'il ne mangeait pas, resta avec Heero quand il prit son petit déjeuner. Puis, chacun leur tour, ils allèrent prendre leur douche.

Vers les dix heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Duo se précipita vers l'entrée, suivit de Heero, et leur sauta au cou.

- Kitty-cat !! Tro-man !! S'exclama l'américain.

- Salut Duo ! Souffla Quatre, littéralement balayé par la tornade au cheveux châtain.

- Bonjour Duo ! Déclara à son tour Trowa. Salut Heero ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du japonais qui attendait quelques pas en retrait.

- Comment allez**-**vous ? Demanda Quatre lorsque Duo l'eut lâché.

- Pas trop mal, mais venez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée, répondit Heero.

Duo entraîna Quatre à sa suite sous le regard des deux hommes restés seuls et Trowa, déclara à voix basse :

- Il y a une grosse voiture noire avec deux hommes à l'intérieur un peu plus haut dans la rue. Apparemment, ils semblent être là depuis un moment.

- Hn. J'ai déjà remarqué leur présence mardi. Jeudi, Duo a faillit être tué alors que nous étions au centre commercial. Une grosse voiture noire, comme celle-ci lui a foncé**e** dessus et un homme **a** tenté de l'abattre avec son arme, déclara le japonais, je pense qu'ils doivent travailler pour le compte de la même personne.

- Comment va Duo ?

- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, mais je pense que son moral en a prit un coup.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Et toi ça va ?

- Hai… mais je commence à languir que cette affaire se résolve… je n'aime pas voir ce gamin vivre constamment dans la peur.

Trowa lui lança un sourire entendu et Heero lui répondit par un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

- Comment ça se passe avec Duo ?

- A merveilles. C'est un garçon très bien élevé et d'une gentillesse imparable.

- C'est vrai, approuva Trowa, il a toujours été comme ça. Daniel et Helmi étaient très à cheval sur la politesse. Hélène était comme Duo, toujours souriante. T'a-t-il parlé de sa famille ?

- Au départ, il faisait juste quelques allusions de temps en temps, sans en parler vraiment. Un soir, il m'a raconté un peu son enfance, et m'a parlé de ses parents. Depuis, il en parle plus ouvertement, et n'hésites plus à pleurer lorsqu'il en a envie.

- C'est une bonne chose, car même avec Quatre, il refusait de pleurer. Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait avec toi.

- Je crains tout de même qu'il ne finisse par sombrer dans la dépression. Regarde le, il recherche la présence humaine. Il agit de même avec moi. Ce gamin se sent seul, il a besoin de quelqu'un autour de lui.

- Nous le savons parfaitement. C'est même pour cela qu'à la mort de sa famille, nous lui avons proposé de venir vivre avec nous. Mais il a refusé, il **a** dit qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour nous.

La voix de Duo les appelant, mit fin à leur conversation, et ils allèrent rejoindre les deux hommes installés surle canapé.

- Je vais faire du thé, qui en veut ?

Trowa et Heero acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et Duo fit de même.

Une fois Quatre parti**t**, Duo se tourna vers Trowa et dit :

- Je suis content que vous soyez là.

- Nous aussi Duo, et te voir souriant nous fait encore plus plaisir.

Quatre revient quelques instants plus tard, et leur servit à tous une tasse de thé à la menthe. Thé que Duo adorait.

Tous réunis dans le salon, les deux amants sur le canapé, et Duo et Heero chacun sur un fauteuil, ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Duo leur rappel qu'il était l'heure de passer à table, tandis que son propriétaire piquait un blush monumental. Ils passèrent à table sous les rires des trois adultes.

- Quat-chou ? Tro-man ?

- Oui Duo ?

- Cet après midi, avec Heero on va faire les magasins, vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda l'américain.

Heero eut un micro sourire en coin et regarda l'américain, qui lui rendit discrètement son sourire.

- Je ne… commença le blond qui se tut devant les grands yeux larmoyants de l'américain.

- Steuplé Kitty-chou ! Supplia Duo.

Quatre regarda tour à tour Trowa et Heero, espérant un peu de soutien de leur part, mais ne reçut que deux regards amusés.

- Très bien, souffla Quatre vaincu.

- Kiitos paljon Quat-chan ! S'exclama l'américain.

Heero lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et Duo lui expliqua :

- Cela signifie _« merci beaucoup »_ en finnois.

- Hn. Tu parles finnois ?

- Vähän… un peu, c'était la langue maternelle de Maman. Il lui arrivait parfois de l'employer, surtout quand elle se mettait en colère ou lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ensuite, Duo monta se changer dans sa chambre. Il choisit de mettre son pantalon en cuir lacé sur les côtés. Comme ses autres pantalons, il était trop long pour lui et se terminait en _« pattes d'éléphant »_, mais moulait parfaitement ses jambes gracieuses. Son éternelle ceinture à clou ornant sa taille, accompagnée cette fois**-**ci, d'un foulard rouge bordeau**x**. Pour le haut, une chemise assortie au foulard, par-dessus laquelle il enfila un gilet en cuir sans manches. Satisfait par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il ajouta une chaîne à son pantalon, se para de ses bracelets et, se maquilla. Comme la dernière fois, une épaisse couche de liner faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux améthystes. Alors qu'il nouait négligemment un immense foulard noir autour de son cou, il aperçut Quatre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se retourna et lui sourit, tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

- Tu es magnifique Duo ! Fit remarquer le petit blond. N'essayerais-tu pas par hasard, d'attirer l'attention d'un certain japonais de ma connaissance ? Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête en rougissant.

Quatre se moqua gentiment de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en faisant signe à Duo de le suivre.

- Viens là, assied toi par terre. Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

Une demi heure plus tard, Duo abordait fièrement une demi queue natté à l'africaine depuis le sommet du crâne. Seules quelques mèches s'échappaient volontairement de cette natte parfaite, lui donnant ainsi un air sauvage.

Satisfait de son travail, Quatre lui lança un sourire approbateur et ils descendirent rejoindre Trowa et Heero qui les attendaient au salon.

Quand ils les entendirent descendre, les deux hommes se tournèrent dans leur direction, et Heero resta bouche bée de stupéfaction, devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'américain.

Ses mèches caramels encadraient harmonieusement son visage et son sourire gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé, ne le rendait que plus désirable aux yeux du japonais. Quatre observa à son tour Heero, et, le voir ainsi déshabiller le jeune homme du regard, ne fit que confirmer ses doutes sur l'attirance réciproque des deux jeunes gens.

Cependant, il se contenta de sourire, ne faisant aucun commentaire : c'étaient à eux et à eux seuls de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs quand ils sentiront le moment propice. En attendant, il ne pouvait que féliciter la vie qui, en dépit des circonstances, leur à permis de se rencontrer.

- Nous y allons ?

La question de Quatre sembla mettre un terme à l'enchantement du moment, et chacun retrouvant ses esprits, ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Duo chaussa ses New Rock et enfila son long manteau noir pendant que les autres l'attendaient dehors. Il attrapa ses clefs et son porte feuille, ferma la maison et les rejoignit.

Une heure plus tard, ils parcouraient les vieilles rues du centre ville, menés par Duo qui connaissait le coin comme ça poche. Il les conduisit dans différents magasins de disques, librairies et boutiques de vêtements plus ou moins axées gothique et rock / métal.

Quand ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement que Duo avait l'habitude de fréquenter, Heero fut sidér**é** lorsqu'il entendit le vendeur appeler le garçon à la natte par son nom et lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis :

- Tien Duo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va pas trop mal et toi ? Tu as du nouveau ?

- Oh la routine !! Oui j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, attend**s-**moi là !

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, le vendeur était de retour avec une jupe en vinyle ouverte sur les côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Plusieurs chaînes partant tout le tour de la taille se rejoignaient pour former une sorte de demi rosace. Duo fit le tour du magasin et avec l'avis des trois garçons, il choisit également un serre taille en vinyle également. Il alla régler, et ils sortirent du magasin.

En ayant terminé avec les magasins, ils flânèrent dans la vieille ville. Heero et Duo étaient légèrement en retrait, observant Quatre et Trowa marcher main dans la main, tendrement enlacés comme un jeune couple.

Le japonais trouva que Duo était bien silencieux. Intrigué, il l'observa furtivement, mais juste assez longtemps pour déceler une pointe de tristesse dans son regard améthyste posé sur les mains jointes des deux amants.

A ce moment là, Heero eut subitement envie de lui prendre la main et d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Cependant, à contre cœur; il réfréna cette pulsion si tentatrice.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment quand Quatre proposa :

- Ça vous tente un restaurant ?

D'un commun d'accord, les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il était minuit passé. Quatre et Trowa dormant là, il leur fallut s'organiser pour la nuit.

- Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans ma chambre, déclara Duo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le lit est grand, ajouta-t-il face au regard que lui lançait le couple.

- Tu vas dormir où toi ? Demanda Quatre.

- Je vais prendre le canapé, il faut ju…

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir sur le canapé ! Le coupa le blond.

- Je suis désolé, c'est… c'est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse investir la chambre de Papa et Maman, s'excusa Duo.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, tu n'as qu'a venir dormir avec moi, le lit est assez grand…

Le natté s'empourpra violement et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Quatre le devança :

- Ben voila c'est réglé ! Maintenant tout le monde au lit !

Duo monta le premier à l'étage, il entra dans sa chambre prit un boxer propre, puis fonça sous la douche.

Il resta une bonne quinzaine de minutes sous l'eau brûlante, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait à l'idée de passer la nuit aux côtés du japonais.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Heero, il était là.

- Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas vous faire piquer la place par Quatre ou Trowa ! Fit remarquer Duo en riant.

- J'y vais, merci.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit depuis un moment, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son pyjama dans sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Heero qui sortait de la douche. Ses cheveux encore humides qui collaient à son front, lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy aux yeux du natté.

Duo frappa à la porte de sa chambre et la voix de Trowa retentit, l'autorisant à entrer.

- J'ai oublié mon pyjama, s'excusa le natté en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Il sortit une chemise propre et souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux hommes avant de sortir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Duo enleva fébrilement sa chemise, sentant le regard du japonais posé sur lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son pyjama, Heero lui demanda :

- Tu as un tatouage ?

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide, et non sans rougir, il déclara :

- Euh… trois en fait…

- Je peux les voir ? Demanda l'asiatique en s'approchant.

Le châtain passa du rouge au cramoisi, et retira son pyjama. Il lui présenta son bras sur laquelle était représenté un dragon, puis se mit dos à lui et ramena ses cheveux sur une épaule, découvrant un second tatouage lové entre ses omoplates qui représentait deux faux croisées au dessus d'un cœur.

Duo se retourna et Heero demanda :

- Et le troisième ?

- Celui la, seul mon amant pourra le voir, répondit le jeune homme.

- Amant ?

A ce moment, Duo réalisa son erreur et baissa la tête en s'empourprant violement.

- Oui… je…

- Ce n'était pas une critique Duo. Je suis mal placé pour te juger, l'interrompit le japonais en souriant.

- Oh ! Souffla le natté alors que Heero prenait place dans le lit.

Heero l'observa enfiler sa chemise et enlever son pantalon et remarqua une petite boule d'argent briller au niveau de son nombril.

Une fois en pyjama, Duo éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher.

- Par contre je dois vous prévenir… commença le natté.

- De quoi ?

- Je bouge beaucoup…

- Si tu bouges trop je te fous par terre, répondit le brun.

- …

- Je plaisante Duo ! Rigola l'asiatique devant le mutisme du jeune homme.

- Y'a intérêt ! grogna le natté faisant mine de bouder.

Après un court instant, Duo murmura d'une voix endormie :

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit Duo, fais de beaux rêves…

- Kiitos… Kauniita unia sinulle myös…

Heero sourit en entendant les paroles du natté, il était persuadé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parl**é** en finnois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Heero sut à la respiration calme et régulière du jeune américain, qu'il s'était endormi.

A la lumière des rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les volets fermés, Heero repoussa du bout des doigts, une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux clos de Duo. Dans son sommeil, ce dernier vient se coller contre le corps rassurant de l'asiatique, qui déposa un tendre bisou sur ses cheveux et colla sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux de Duo avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -


	9. Chapitre VIII  Désirs refoulés

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Généarl, Romance

Merci à : **Lybertys**, **yaone-kami, kaga78, shuichi, SNT59, LN, shini-cat, Dyneen, May, Nass**, **zashikiwarashi, thefrenchfan, Kyu Redwolf,** **SephyRSDH, Aurore626, Ingrid74, Catirella et ****marnie02** pourleur review sur le chapitre VII de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Désirs refoulés.

Quand Heero se réveilla, une sensation de plénitude l'envahit. Le mouvement de quelque chose de chaud collé à lui, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il contempla avec une infinie tendresse l'américain encore endormi, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme posé de sa respiration.

Le japonais caressa délicatement ses cheveux, puis, faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller, il se libéra de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Une fois libre, il prit des affaires propres et fila sous la douche. Quand il en ressortit il descendit directement à la cuisine où résonnaient des voix étouffées.

- Salut Quatre ! Trowa ! Souffla Heero.

- Salut Heero ! Répondit Trowa.

- 'Lut !

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Quatre.

- A merveilles, s'entendit répondre l'asiatique.

Quatre lança un petit sourire entendu au japonais qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Duo débarqua dans la cuisine, encore à moitié endormi et les cheveux en bataille.

- 'jour tout l'monde ! Lança-t-il dans un bâillement.

- Bonjour Duo, répondirent en cœur les trois hommes. Tu as bien dormi ? Ajouta le petit blond.

- Oui très !

Il prit place sur une chaise à côté du nippon, croisa les bras sur la table avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta en regardant Heero :

- J'ai pas trop bougé cette nuit ?

- Non, tu t'es collé à moi quand tu t'es endormi et tu n'as plus bougé.

Le jeune américain ne répondit rien, mais piqua un fard monumental qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière ses bras.

- Je vais prendre ma douche ! Ajouta -il peu de temps après avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Je crois que ta réponse l'a troublé, fit remarquer Trowa en souriant.

- Hn ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Quatre, mais je te demande de répondre honnêtement.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quels sont tes sentiments envers Duo ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question, l'asiatique hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'éprouve une profonde tendresse à son égard. Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, j'ai envie de le protéger, j'ai envie de le voir sourire, qu'il soit heureux…

- Mon pote, je crois que t'es amoureux ! Fit remarquer Trowa, un sourire victorieux étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

De son côté, Duo repensait aux derniers mots du japonais :

_« Ainsi il m'a laissé dormir dans ses bras ? Mais pourquoi ? Oh my God ! S'il savait les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui… il n'aurait certainement pas agit de la même façon… »_

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Puis, il alla prendre des affaires propres dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, Quatre apparut :

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci ! S'exclama Duo tandis qu'il se battait avec son peigne.

Quatre lui prit le peigne des mains et s'assit derrière Duo. Il lui brossa longuement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun nœuds. Puis, il lui fit deux demi queues qu'il natta à l'africaine.

- Je crois que je l'aime Quatre, murmura Duo un sanglot dans la voix.

Quatre qui avait terminé de le coiffé, le fit se retourner et lui dit :

- Je suis heureux Duo.

- Mais enfin Quatre, comment peux**-**tu dire ça ?

Quatre l'interrogea du regard et Duo ajouta :

- Il ne voit en moi qu'un gamin qu'il doit protéger, sanglota le natté.

Devant la peine de son ami, Quatre l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Duo pleurait dans les bras de son ami qui le consolait comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant, lui caressa tendrement le dos et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Seul les sanglots désespérés du jeune américain résonnaient dans la pièce, malgré tout, aucun des deux n'entendit Heero entrer :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda doucement le japonais en s'approchant.

Quatre décela une pointe de peur dans la voix de Heero et répondit en lui adressant un sourire rassurant :

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

Les sanglots de Duo s'étaient calmés, il releva la tête en se séparant de Quatre.

- Anteeksi, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien Duo, le rassura Quatre en l'embrassant sur le front. Ca va mieux ?

- Voui, merci.

- Tu nous cherchais Heero ? Demanda quatre.

- Hn. On a pensé avec Trowa, qu'on pourrait aller se promener cet après midi, ça vous intéresse ?

- Je suis d'accord !! S'exclama Duo en bondissant sur ses pied**s**, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Très bien. Sourit l'asiatique. Trowa est en train de préparer le repas, cela ne devrait plus être très long.

Ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, dans un immense parc. Ils marchèrent un long moment, puis, lassé, Duo les laissa prendre un peu d'avance.

Une boule de neige atterrie dans le cou de Quatre. Ce dernier s'immobilisa instantanément sous le fou rire de Duo et le rire de Trowa et Heero.

- DUO !!! Cria le blond, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Ajouta-t-il en partant à la poursuite de l'américain hilare.

- Baka ! Souffla Heero en souriant amoureusement face au spectacle d'un Duo mort de rire poursuivit par Quatre.

Peu de temps après, Trowa se joignit à eux, et Heero resta un peu à l'écart afin de ne pas se recevoir une boule perdue.

Plongé dans sa contemplation il ne vit pas Duo s'approcher de lui par le côté et se prit une boule de neige dans les cheveux.

Duo était littéralement mort de rire face à la tête que faisait le japonais.

- Duo !! Omae o korosu !! S'exclama l'asiatique en se précipitant vers le natté.

Quand il le vit arriver vers lui en courant, Duo détala comme un lapin, mais son fou rire l'empêcha de courir et il fut vite rattrapé par Heero. Emportés par leur élan, ils tombèrent sur le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Duo se retrouva allongé sur l'asiatique, en une position plus que suggestive. Sous le regard amusé de Heero, les joues du natté prirent une belle teinte colorée.

- An… anteeksi, souffla l'américain honteux en se relevant.

Une fois debout, il aida Heero à en faire de même et épousseta la neige collée à ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux.

En le voyant ainsi, Heero une subitement envie de l'embrasser, mais comme les fois précédentes, il refréna cette pulsion, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire amusé qui rassura l'américain.

Cependant, derrière le sourire de Duo, se cachait une suffocante envie de pleurer. Côtoyer toute la journée une créature de rêve telle que le japonais tout en sachant que jamais il ne pourrait le toucher, lui amena une boule qui lui noua la gorge.

Il détourna les yeux pour que personne ne voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et respira un grand coup afin de chasser ces sombres pensées.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque enfin ils rentrèrent chez Duo. Ils étaient tous frigorifiés et fatigués, mais néanmoins heureux. Ils quittèrent leurs affaires mouillées dans l'entrée afin de ne pas salir inutilement la maison.

Quatre et Trowa allèrent prendre une douche, et Heero monta dans sa chambre pendant que Duo préparait le repas.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il composa le numéro de Zechs :

- Zechs ? C'est Heero !

- Salut Heero ! J'allais justement t'appeler ! On a du nouveau !

- Racontes !

- Voilà, l'homme qui vous a tiré dessus s'appelait Noventa, il travaillait pour le compte de Treize Kushrénada.

- Kushrénada ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un mafieux a à voir avec cette histoire ?

- Ça je ne sais pas encore ! J'ai fait mettre sa ligne sur table d'écoute ! Pour ce qui est des empreintes de la voiture sur le lieu de l'accident, elles correspondent bien avec la voiture volée. Et…

- Hn ?

- Ce n'est pas tout…

- Quoi ?

- Il semblerait que, devant l'incapacité de ses hommes, Treize ait décidé d'en finir lui-même avec le garçon…

Heero ne répondit rien. Son sang bouillonnait d'une rage mal contenue. C'est d'une voix froide et déterminée qu'il déclara :

- Qu'il essaye ! Je l'attend de pied ferme !

- Heero… Fais moi le plaisir de rester en vie !

- Tu as ma parole ! Merci Zechs !

- Je t'en prie ! Bye !

Heero raccrocha et descendit rejoindre les autres au salon. Là, une agréable surprise l'attendait. Quatre, debout au centre de la pièce, jouait une douce mélodie au violon. Très vite, Trowa le rejoignit à la flûte traversière, bientôt suivit de Duo au piano. La mélodie était douce et mélancolique. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité aux yeux du japonais, le violon puis la flûte cessèrent. Il ne restait plus que le piano.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo n'avait pas entendu qu'il était le seul à jouer. Alors qu'il jouait la dernière note, une larme coula sur sa joue pour aller se perdre sur la touche blanche de l'instrument majestueux.

Un long silence apaisant suivit ce concert.

- C'était magnifique Duo, ta mère aurait été fière de toi ! Murmura Quatre en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu crois que ce morceau leur aurait plu ? Sanglota Duo.

- J'en suis certain Duo, souffla le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

Devant ces paroles incompréhensibles pour lui, Heero interrogea Trowa du regard.

- C'est une musique que Duo composait pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents qui aurait dû avoir lieu mi-février.

- C'est tout simplement sublime, susurra Heero, d'une pureté et d'une innocence incroyable. A l'égal de Duo…

Le repas débuta dans un silence presque religieux. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que Heero articula :

- J'ai eu Zechs au téléphone toute à l'heure.

- Y'a du nouveau ? Demanda Duo intéressé.

- Oui… Il semblerait que les personnes qui ont assassinés tes parents et ta sœur soient les mêmes que ceux qui ont tenté de te tuer à plusieurs reprises, déclara le japonais.

Soudain Duo devint livide, son visage pâle était à présent blanc comme la mort :

- Assassinés… répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je suis désolé Duo…

- Miksi ? Demanda Duo, les larmes aux yeux avant de se lever.

- Duo ?

- Minun tarvitsee olla yksin ! s'exclama presque violemment l'américain en sortant de la cuisine.

Ils entendirent Duo monter les escaliers en courant suivit d'un violent claquement de porte.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence quand soudain Quatre lâcha sa fourchette.

- Quatre ? Que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Chuchota le blond.

- Ne me dit pas que… commença Trowa.

- Duo !! S'exclama le japonais en se précipitant à l'étage, très vite rejoint par Quatre et Trowa.

- Duo ? Appela Quatre en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ne voyant aucune trace de Duo nulle part, Heero courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clef.

- Duo !! Ouvre la porte Duo ! S'il te plait !! S'écria le japonais terrorisé.

Aucun signe de vie ne parvenait de la pièce.

Fou d'inquiétude, Heero enfonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux, les paralysa d'effroi : Duo, debout devant le miroir, tenait une lame de rasoir à la main.

Quand il vit la scène, Heero se précipita vers lui et lui arracha l'objet des mains. Quatre quand à lui, lui administra une gifle de toute beauté.

- DUANE URIEL OLKAN MAXWELL !!! AURAIS**-**TU LA BONTE DE M'EXPLIQUER A QUOI TU JOUES ? Hurla le blond.

Duo éclata en sanglot et s'effondra sur le sol. Anéanti, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Tu m'avais promis Duo !! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance ! S'exclama le japonais.

- Jättäkää minut rauhaan… sanglota le natté, minä haluaisin kuolla… Antakaa minut tulla perässä… minä kaipaan heidän niin paljon…

Heero regarda Trowa et Quatre :

- Que dit-il ?

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il parle de mourir je crois, répondit Trowa.

- Oui, il a dit _« __Laissez-__moi seul… Je voudrais mourir… __laissez-__moi les rejoindre… ils me manquent tellement… »_, traduit le petit blond.

Les sanglots de l'américain leur serrait le cœur. Ils avaient mal pour lui et cela les rendaient malade de ne rien pouvoir faire. Duo s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Heero qui le serrait contre lui.

- Mitä on elämän merkitys jos sitä ei voi elää unena ? Gémit -il.

- _« A quoi sert la vie si l'on ne peut la vivre tel un rêve ? »_ Traduit le blond face à l'incompréhension des deux hommes.

- Duo, commença alors Trowa, nous ne sommes pas tes parents, mais nous t'aimons comme notre propre fils. Tu représentes à nos yeux, l'enfant que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir…

Les paroles de Trowa firent l'effet d'un coup de poing au natté. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait faillit faire, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Malgré les mots apaisants de Heero, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à calmer les spasmes qui convulsaient violemment son corps et lui coupaient la respiration.

- Il fait une crise d'angoisse ! Quatre, passes un gant de toilette sous l'eau froide et donnes le moi s'il te plait, demanda l'asiatique.

Le blond s'exécuta et avec douceur, Heero humidifia le visage ravagé par les larmes de Duo. Il réitéra plusieurs fois son action jusqu'à ce que Duo se fut calmé.

La respiration de l'américain se fit soudain calme et posée et Heero sentit un poids mort contre lui. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un Duo endormi.

- C'est pas plus mal qu'il dorme ! Ses sanglots l'ont épuisés, murmura Trowa.

- Il est sous pression depuis une semaine. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase, fit remarquer Heero. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire à un accident…

_« Plus les sentiments qu'il ressent pour toi sans oser te les avouer… »_ Pensa le petit blond.

- Tu as eu raison de lui dire la vérité, le rassura Trowa.

Heero lui adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant avant de dire :

- Je vais aller le coucher, il sera mieux dans un lit. Vous restez encore cette nuit ?

- Oui, après ce qui vient de se passer, je préfère rester jusqu'à demain, déclara Quatre.

Le japonais se leva, prit l'américain endormi dans ses bras, et le porta comme une jeune mariée jusque dans sa chambre où il le posa délicatement sur son lit.

- Tu peux aller me chercher son pyjama, s'il te plait Katoru ?

- Oui, bien sur, répondit le petit blond en quittant la pièce.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour avec son pyjama à la main.

Délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, il le déshabilla. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il l'allongea sous les couvertures, éteignit la lumière et sorti de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

Les trois adultes s'affalèrent sur le canapé, vidé de toute énergie. Après cinq minutes de silence, Quatre déclara :

- Je vais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

- C'est pas de refus, souffla Heero.

- Avec plaisir, renchérit Trowa.

Quatre revient avec trois tasses brûlantes. Il prit place aux côtés de son amants avant de prendre la parole :

- Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, tu as dit à Duo, qu'il t'avait promis quelque chose…

- Hai… La première fois que j'ai rencontré Duo, c'était par hasard… je l'ai empêché de sauter du pont…

- Par Allah ! S'exclama Quatre.

- Duo est un garçon de parole Quatre, fit alors Heero, je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire toute à l'heure. Ça sonnait plus comme un cri du désespoir que comme une réelle envie d'en finir.

- Je suis d'accord avec Heero, C'est une épreuve difficile à traverser, mais il est fort, il aura le courage de la surmonter à condition qu'il ait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider et le soutenir, ajouta Trowa. Si nous le laissons seul, il sombrera inéluctablement et je crains que cette fois ci, nous le perdions pour de bon… Heero…

L'interpellé regarda son ami qui ajouta :

- Tu devrais lui avouer les sentiments que tu ressens pour lui…

Alors que Heero s'apprêtait à répondre, un hurlement se fit entendre depuis l'étage :

- NOOOOOONNNN !

- Duo !!!

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Heero était au chevet du jeune homme et l'appelait :

- Duo ! Réveilles**-**toi !! Duo !!

Le natté ouvrit subitement les yeux. Dans ses prunelles améthystes brillait à la fois une lueur de peur et de surprise.

- Tout va bien Duo… je suis là, souffla l'asiatique tandis que l'américain se lovait dans ses bras.

Quatre et Trowa sourirent tendrement face à ce spectacle puis le blond murmura :

- On vous laisse, bonne nuit les garçons.

- Oyasumi, répondit le japonais.

Quand le couple fut sortit, Heero continua de bercer l'américain. Puis, après un long moment, il lui demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

Duo hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Quand il sentit Heero s'arracher à son étreinte, Duo raffermit sa prise sur sa chemise, lui montrant qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul.

- Je ne pars pas Duo, je vais juste me mettre en pyjama et je reviens, d'accord ?

L'américain hocha de nouveau la tête et libéra, à contre cœur, le japonais de son étreinte.

A peine Heero fut il couché, que déjà Duo se collait de nouveau à lui, cherchant la sûreté entre les bras rassurants du japonais.

Heero le serra contre lui, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sombraient tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Anteeksi : Pardon, désolé 

Miksi : Pourquoi

Minun tarvitsee olla yksin : j'ai besoin d'être seul !

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le huitième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! 

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -

**PS : pour les lecteurs de Mourir pour revivre qui se posent la question, cette fic sera updatée tous les mercredi**

bisous


	10. Chapitre IX  Je t'aime

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance

Merci à : **yaone-kami, shuichi, shini-cat, une fan xD,** **SephyRSDH, SNT59, Catirella, Nass, Iroko, Kyu, Lybertys**, **Aurore626, Dyneen **et** zashikiwarashi **pourleur review sur le chapitre VIII de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre IX : Je t'aime.

Duo fut tiré de son sommeil quand il sentit que la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, s'éloignait de lui. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit la silhouette du japonais sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Trop fatigué, Duo attrapa l'oreiller de Heero et se rendormit en respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la seconde fois, c'est pour voir Heero, assit sur le bord du lit, qui l'appelait doucement tout en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule :

- Hn ?

- Réveilles**-**toi Duo ! Quatre et Trowa ne vont pas tarder à partir…

- Hum… j'arrive… répondit le natté d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

Duo s'étira avec grâce comme le ferait un félin et rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit. Il se leva péniblement sous le regard attendrit de Heero qui le suivit jusqu'au salon.

- 'Jour Quat-chou, 'jour Tro !

- Bonjour Duo !

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va mieux, murmura Duo gêné en se souvenant des événements de la veille au soir.

- Je suis rassuré ! Sourit Quatre. Allez, on vous laisse, le travail nous attend.

- Je suis content que vous soyez venu ce week end, déclara Duo en serrant tour à tour Quatre et Trowa dans ses bras.

- Ca nous a fait plaisir à nous aussi, à bientôt.

- Salut Heero, dit Trowa en serrant la main de l'asiatique. Prend soin de lui, ajouta-t-il plus bas afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, à bientôt Trowa, salut Quatre.

- Au revoir Heero.

Quand le couple fut partit, Duo se tourna timidement vers Heero :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir… je vous avait donné ma parole… je… je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je suis conscient d'avoir trahis votre confiance… je… olen pahoillani…

Même si Heero ne connaissait pas les derniers mots prononcés par l'américain, il en devina aisément la signification. D'une légère pression sous le menton, il lui fit lever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien :

- Je garde une totale confiance en toi Duo. Je sais que tu as agis sans même t'en rendre compte, ton regard et tes gestes parlaient pour toi. Tu as agis sur le coup d'une impulsion, ce qui compte c'est que tu n'ais rien.

- Merci Heero, souffla l'américain.

- Je t'en prie. Allez, va prendre ta douche. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Duo secoua négativement la tête et Heero déclara :

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, il faut te nourrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Voui, souffla le natté en hochant la tête. Merci.

- Je te le prépare pendant que tu te douches, fit Heero en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Duo était assit à la table de la cuisine devant son bol de chocolat.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Heero.

- Y'a un film au cinéma qui a l'air bien, et euh… on pourrait aller le voir… enfin si vous voulez…

- Elle est à quelle heure la séance.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir sur Internet… merci…

Ils étaient dans les premiers à entrer dans la salle de cinéma. Heero suivit Duo qui choisit les meilleurs places selon lui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Heero reconnu la bande de Chang, qui entrait dans la pièce. Heero leur lança un regard à faire pâlir de frayeur n'importe qui, avant que ceux-ci ne disent quelque chose. Duo n'avait pas besoin de supporter les insultes de ces crétins en plus. Devant le regard plus que glacial que leur lançait Heero, ils ne firent aucun commentaire et allèrent prendre place de l'autre côté de la salle.

Deux heures plus tard, les portes du cinéma s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir un Duo racontant à Heero les passages du film qu'il avait aimé.

- Et vous, il vous a plus le film ?

- Oui, j'ai bien aimé, la fin était surprenante.

- Moi je l'ai trouvé nulle, complètement pourrie ! S'exclama l'américain.

- Non elle était bien !

- Bien ? Vous êtes tout sauf romantique vous !! Fit remarquer Duo en souriant.

- Cela dépend des points de vue, souffla le nippon en souriant, par contre, toi tu es carrément guimauve. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Hey !! C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ah oui ? Et quis'est mis à pleurer quand ils ont dû se séparer ? Fit le nippon un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

- Avouez qu'il était trop triste ce passage, murmura Duo en rougissant.

Heero éclata de rire et Duo lui tira la langue, faisant mine de bouder.

- Allez viens, je t'offre une crêpe, déclara Heero en prenant le natté par la main.

Assit au fond de la salle, là où il n'y avait personne, Heero regardait Duo finir de manger. Se sentant observé, le natté leva les yeux pour se noyer dans une mer cobalt. Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent lorsque la main du japonais s'approcha de son visage.

Heero tendit la main et essuya du bout des doigts la commissure des lèvres du jeune américain avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Les joues du natté se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rosée, tandis que Heero ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la crêperie, il neigeait. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient au gré du vent, tel un ballet féerique. D'un commun accord, ils prirent la direction du parc. Aucun des deux hommes ne vit l'homme en noir qui les suivait de loin.

Duo et Heero marchaient côtes à côtes. N'importe qui aurait pu les prendre pour un couple, prenant leur silence gêné pour un silence apaisant, si ce n'est les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur corps. Une fine barrière mais néanmoins infranchissable dans cette condition. Aucun des deux n'osait briser cette harmonie et faire le premier pas.

Duo marchait au même rythme que le nippon, calquant ses pas sur les siens. Son manteau flottait dans son dos et ses longs cheveux nattés ondulaient derrière lui, portés aux grés du vent. Il marchait silencieusement, n'osant rompre le lourd silence qui s'était progressivement installé entre eux depuis la scène de la crêperie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo réfléchissait, repassait en boucle les derniers gestes que l'asiatique avait eu à son égard, cherchant désespérément une explication rationnelle à de tels actes.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient lentement une interminable allée bordée d'immenses platanes nus de toutes feuilles et couverts de neige, Heero s'arrêta subitement.

Étonné, Duo en fit de même et se tourna vers le japonais. Noyé dans cette tempête cobalt, Duo remarqua à peine que la distance entre leur bouche s'amenuisait irrémédiablement. Le souffle chaud du japonais vint caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes et Duo ferma les yeux, comme pour graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire. Puis, le souffle de Heero fut lentement remplacé par des lèvres froides et humides qui effleurèrent les siennes, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, avant de s'éloigner doucement. Attendant une réponse de la part du natté qui ne tarda pas à venir.

A leur tour, les lèvres de Duo vinrent se poser délicatement sur celles de son vis-à-vis, en une timide réponse.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait le japonais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un ravissant sourire avant de repartir à la rencontre de la bouche de l'américain, en un baiser plus profond, un baiser que tout deux attendaient depuis longtemps. Puis, la langue de Heero vint chatouiller les lèvres du châtain en une invite explicite. Duo ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit les lèvres, acceptant l'invitation de l'asiatique qui entreprit de faire connaissance avec cet endroit encore inexploré.

Quand leur langue se rencontrèrent, un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux hommes. S'en suivit un baiser ardent et passionné. Ils voulaient se découvrir, sentir l'autre plus près, toujours plus près.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, leur rappelant leur condition humaine

- Tu vois que je sais être romantique, susurra le japonais contre la bouche de l'américain.

Duo rougit et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime _Duane_ Maxwell, murmura Heero à son oreille.

- Je… t'aime aussi Heero Yuy, répondit Duo sur le même ton.

- Tu te décides enfin à me tutoyer ? Pouffa l'asiatique.

Duo s'empourpra violemment et avec tendresse, Heero caressa du pouce, les joues rosies de son vis-à-vis, avant de re-capturer ses lèvres froides et à la fois si chaudes. Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser, dans lequel chacun fit passer tout l'amour et la frustration contenu durant cette semaine des plus éprouvantes. Ils furent obligés de se séparer lorsque la nature leur rappela leur condition humaine, et se sourirent mutuellement, tous simplement heureux de prendre enfin possession de ces lèvres qui les avaient tant hantés.

- Comme c'est mignon, ironisa une voix derrière Duo.

Les deux hommes prit en flagrant délit, sursautèrent de concert et Duo se retourna brusquement, tandis que Heero resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour _Duo_, reprit l'inconnu en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, montrant ainsi qu'il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir même son surnom.

De moins en moins rassuré, Duo demanda d'une petite voix tremblante, se lovant un peu plus contre le torse puissant et rassurant de son garde du corps.

- Treize… Treize Kushrénada… répondit Heero à la place de l'homme qui leur faisait face.

- C'est exact, répondit Treize. Tu me vois ravis de faire ta connaissance _Duo_, tu es encore plus beau que sur les photos.

A ces mots, Duo tressaillit violemment. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et surtout, comment connaissait-il son prénom ?

Avant que Heero et Duo aient le temps de parler, ledit Treize prit la parole :

- Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd ce à quoi on tient le plus au monde ? demanda-t-il posément en se tournant vers le japonais.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? interrogea Heero de plus en plus méfiant.

- Vous voyez, reprit Treize, certaines personnes, comme moi, passent leur vie entière à la réalisation d'un rêve. Vous allez me dire, quel rêve y a t-il à passer sa vie à obéir à des ordres ? Le pouvoir... La crainte qu'inspire le pouvoir, le droit de vie ou de mort sur des êtres insignifiants tels que vous... Voilà le but que je me suis toujours fixé !

- Quel rapport avec Duo ? demanda brusquement l'asiatique, qui ne comprenait pas la logique de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- J'y viens ! reprit Treize d'une voix sèche, avant de continuer plus posément, je disais donc, j'ai passé ma vie à acquérir du pouvoir et un capital financier important. Cependant, j'ai vu celui-ci partir en fumée lorsqu'un nouveau traitement à été introduit dans le marché pharmaceutique.

- Oh mon dieu... souffla Duo en s'agrippant au bras de Heero.

- Duo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Duo ? s'inquiéta le japonais en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme afin de l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Il vient de comprendre, la raison pour laquelle sa famille a été tuée.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Duo. POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte du japonais dans le but de se précipiter sur l'assassin de sa famille. Cependant, ayant prévu la réaction irréfléchie de Duo, Heero le rattrapa par le bras et le maintient fermement contre lui, malgré les coups qu'il lançait en se débattant. De quel droit avez vous pu ainsi tuer ma famille ? Vous êtes un montre ! s'exclama Duo.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Treize dans un éclat de rire. Au moins, maintenant, tu sais ce que cela fait d'avoir tout perdu. Et bientôt, cela sera au tour de ton _très_ cher garde du corps de connaître la même douleur !

A ses mots, il sortit son arme de sous sa veste, et la pointa sur l'américain qui, paralysé de terreur, n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour esquiver. Depuis l'accident du centre commercial, la vue d'une arme à feu l'effrayait au point qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens.

Soudain le coup de feu partit, et Duo se retrouva violement projeté sur le sol. Au dernier moment, Heero l'avait repoussé, lui sauvant la vie.

Encore sous le choc de sa chute, Duo se releva juste assez pour voir le japonais foncer tête baissée sur son agresseur.

S'en suivit un combat au corps à corps entre le mafieux et le japonais. Après de longues minutes de combat, Heero réussit à prendre l'avantage sur Treize et lui assena un violent coup sur la nuque. Le mafieux tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé, mort.

- Heero, souffla l'américain en s'approchant du japonais.

Heero se retourna, et Duo vit avec horreur, du sang colorer lentement les vêtements du japonais. L'asiatique fit quelques pas en sa direction avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama l'américain en se précipitant vers lui. Heero ! Heero, ouvres les yeux… Restes avec moi, ne m'abandonnes pas !! Heero… HEEROOOOOO ! Cria le natté alors que la neige autour de lui se teintait de rouge.

**OWARI**

**XD Muahahahhaha !! mais non c'est pas la fin !! j'vous ai eu hein !! looool**

**Quoique ca aurait pu le faire comme fin :p**

**enfin bref, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour, cette fois ci, la véritable fin de l'histoire !!**

* * *

Voila, comme promis, le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous

- Shini -

**PS**** : pour les lecteurs de ****Mourir pour revivre**** qui se posent la question, cette fic sera updatée tous les mercredi !**

PS 2 : **Dimanche la suite arrivera en fin de journée**, sûrement dans la soirée, **ou au pire lundi soir au plus tard !** Je ferais mon possible pour la poster dimanche mais malheureusement je ne peux rien vous promettre ! **Etant donné que je ne serais pas l****à**** du week end et que je n'aurai**s** pas ****l'accès à**** Internet, je ne pourrais pas répondre **à **vos review, cependant, je ferais mon possible pour répondre le plus vite possible !**

je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt

bisous

- shini -


	11. Epilogue

Titre : Protection rappochée

Auteur : x-shinigami-x

Couples : c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance

Merci à : **Lybertys, ****altaya,**** yaone-kami, ****shuichi, Aurore262, Shini-cat**,**SephyRSDH, zashikiwarashi, Natsumi Kido, Shinigami's Bride, une fan xD, Iroko, dessengel, SNT59, Nass **et** Catirella **pourleur review sur le chapitre IX de Protection rapprochée.

**Note de l'auteur** Je remercie **Gayana** qui s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger. Merci infiniment.

Merci à : **Lybertys, altaya, yaone-kami, shuichi, Aurore626, Shini-cat, SephyRSDH, zashikiwarashi, Natsumi Kido, Shinigami's Bride, une fan xD, Iroko, dessengel, SNT59, Nass** et **Catirella** pourleur review sur le chapitre IX de Protection Rapprochée.

* * *

Epilogue

Il marchait silencieusement dans les allées embrumées. Aucun son, hormis le bruit de ses pas crissant sur le gravier, ne venait troubler le silence mortuaire de ce lieu apaisant. Il était bientôt arrivé, au bout de l'allée enneigée, ils l'attendaient tous. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il venait régulièrement.

- Un an… comme cela passe vite… murmura tristement Duo.

Son murmure qui se perdit dans le vent glacé qui s'engouffrait dans son long manteau noir. Plus que quelques pas, et il serait arrivé à destination. Il arriva enfin et, regardant les noms inscrits sur la stèle qui ornait la pierre tombale, il murmura, faisant s'échapper un nuage de buée de sa bouche entrouverte :

- Maman, Papa, Hélène… je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un…

Restée quelques pas en arrière, une silhouette se détacha dans la brume et vint prendre place aux côtés de Duo.

- Je vous présente Heero Yuy… c'est l'homme que j'aime…

Heero s'inclina légèrement devant la tombe de la famille Maxwell, et serra Duo contre lui. Encouragé par la présence du japonais dans son dos, Duo poursuivit :

- Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial… car… j'ai accepté de devenir son mari… nous allons nous marier la semaine prochaine…

Une brise de vent vient cueillir ces dernières paroles et la neige se mit à virevolter autour d'eux, les flocons brillants de mille feux sous les faibles rayons du soleil qui pointaient à travers les nuages. Puis le silence retomba au dessus du cimetière.

- Papa, Maman, Hélène… je vous aime de tout mon cœur… mais je n'ai plus de raison de vouloir vous rejoindre… la vie a placé Heero sur mon chemin, et je parcourrai le chemin qui me reste à ses côtés…

- Je prendrais soin de votre fils… je vous en donne ma parole…

- Je vous aime et ne vous oublierais jamais, vous êtes pour toujours dans mon cœur… souffla le natté.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue pour aller mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le couple resta silencieux et immobile encore quelques instants, puis main dans la main, il s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles du cimetière, Heero passa devant Duo et se retourna afin de lui faire face. Là, il le prit par la taille et l'attira tendrement à lui. Sa langue glissa lentement le long de son cou avant de remonter prendre possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices, et il murmura tout contre sa bouche :

- Aishiteru Tenshi.

- Rakastan sinua myös, Rakkani, répondit Duo, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Dans un geste rempli d'amour, Heero posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles glacées du natté, dans un baiser qui scellait deux vies à jamais.

_« Le destin nous réserve parfois de drôles de choses. Il a fallut que je perde ma famille pour découvrir l'amour et le bonheur dans les bras de Heero. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie. C'est lui qui m'a montré le chemin vers le bonheur. Et malgré l'absence des êtres qui me sont chers, j'ai enfin ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur… la seule chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'Heero est l'homme de ma vie… mon âme sœur… Bien sur il y aura des haut et des bas, mais je sais que l'amour que nous nous portons n'en sera que renforcé. Il m'a donné le courage de ne pas baisser les bras, de toujours faire face, qu'importe notre adversaire. Pour lui je me battrai, je donnerai __ma __vie s'il le faut. Je l'aime et ça__ personne ne pourra jamais me l'enlever… »_

Après l'affaire Maxwell, Heero avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital afin de se remettre de ses blessures.

Peu de temps après, il emménageait chez Duo.

Heero fut le seul à avoir vu le troisième tatouage du natté. L'anniversaire du jour de leur rencontre, Heero demandait la main de Duo et le natté lui offrait son plus beau cadeau : sa pureté.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Rakastan sinua myös, Rakkani** : Je t'aime aussi mon Amour.

* * *

**Et voila, cette histoire touche à sa fin !**

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, et merci également à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de m'encourager dans mon travail !**

merci infiniment !

Sur ce, je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de Mourir pour revivre.

Bisous

- Shini -


End file.
